Playing with trouble
by ComedySuze
Summary: A New Tricks fanfic about an old friend of Brian's who comes to the UCOS team for help in solving the 30 year murder of his brother's at Chelsea Football match. This fanfic will be much longer in length, for now its unbeta'd Now complete
1. Meeting an old friend

**Playing with trouble**

**A New Tricks fanfic about an old friend of Brian's who comes to the UCOS team for help in solving the 30 year murder of his brother's at Chelsea Football match. This fanfic will be much longer in length, for now its unbeta'd**

Waiting in his local pub, Brian hadn't been prepared like this before to meet with his old friend from his school days, Thomas Baxter but at least it got him out of helping Esther with tomorrow night's big dinner, his old friends sounded rather quite upset over the phone and needed help with something that been troubling him for so long. The pub was packed full of punters, sitting around the widescreen television watching Chelsea v West Ham United, most were Chelsea fans or supporters dressed in their team's home shirt.

Brian loved rugby a lot better than football, he'd never been what you'd say, promising at playing England's most loved sport. After sitting for too long on his bum on the cold stool he was all but ready to leave when a voice called him from within the background. Thomas emerged, aged around 58 years old, thick dark beard and dressed in a grey matching jacket and trousers.

"Great to see you again Brian… what's it been 35 years… since I last saw you in school you were pushing past big Billy Armstrong in the school playground , he had you pinned to the wall didn't he a few times..still married are you to Esther" Throat full of dryness and coldness, coughing to clear it. He ordered a glass of Foster's from the barman. Sitting down facing Brian eager to catch with his old school friend, placing a pair of purple gloves upon the table. Showing signs of shivers and shakes within both his hands and shoulders.

"So Still married to Esther?" Thomas asked, looking intrigued and fascinated, losing contact with Brian and then wanting his help had shown that it always best to catch up, being filled in.

"..Been married for a lifetime.. we've got a son Mark, successful businessman nowadays comes to visit us now and then... so what was it you wanted to ask me about" speaking seriously presuming he'd had a wasted journey.

"Do you remember that murder around 30 years ago... outside Stamford Bridge.. a 26 year old fan got got stamped to death... well that was my brother Vinny... Police got involved but never found out who killed him... Its troubled me for too long and i need your help in finding the bastard who never came forward... please help me Brian... you work for the police don't you" He looked desperate, saddened even that all of his life he hadn't had a chance of living a normal peaceful life, not stopping until he found some justice for his brother who he missed.

"I dunno Sandra my boss she'll need some good proper evidence to nail the guy if we can find out where he lives and works... I'll see what i can do....I promise" Brian knew he meant every word, Thomas wished he should have gone with him that fateful day, but at the very last minute swapped his ticket with George Williams a colleague who he worked with. Suspicions clouded every possible thought, doubting George's story about being distracted by a young pretty woman, a minor fight ensued between George and Thomas resulting in a night behind bars for both men.

"Brian I won't rest until this person is in prison.. I promised mum before she died" wiping a tear from the corner of his eye with his sleeve. Hoping no one had seen him crying silly. Brian offered a helping hand, walking him to his car if he arrived in one.

"I'll ask Sandra.. I'll beg 'er' even.." handing a card with the UCOS phone number on "this is our office number if you decide to contact me.. I'll come and visit yer with one of my colleqgues tomorrow to let you know what she said" Sandra was always hard to convince about re-opening cases, she herself worried that Strickland wouldn't understand reasons for investigating these important cases.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in UCOS office Gerry seemed to be in a cheerful and singing mood, muttering a song to himself as he made coffee for himself and Jack, two teaspoons of coffee granuals placed in each mug, Jack was busy reading the Telegraph newspaper, eyes popping up from time to time to observe Gerry, swinging his hips dancing almost around the office. Luckily Sandra had not arrived for work just yet, traffic in London was at its busiest on a Monday morning.

"Blimey whats got you in this happiest of moods today...did you meet a young attractive woman when we left you on your own in the pub last night?"

"Yeah i did got talking.. discovered she liked a lot of things same as me... Taking her to an Italian Restaurant Wednesday night...she insisted" He grinned whistling with cup in hand sitting down at his desk, wondering what to suit to wear for Wednesday Night. Annoyed that Sandra had left three heavy folders on his desk that contained important evidence for other investigation cases, just how did manage to cope with work stress all these years, going through the mill, headaches, knee trouble from chasing after suspects in the early 1980's and worse of all marriage troubles to deal with. _"Come on Brian where are yer haven't got all day to check through this file work need your help" _Keeping a close eye on the door, for whoever would walk in next, Strickland entered which frustrated Gerry.

"Has Sandra arrived for work yet?" Looking through the glass window of her office, he got his answer, turning to tell both men "When she does could you tell to come to my office as I need to go over some last things with her"

Gerry and Jack just stared in surprise, well hardly they knew Sandra and Strickland sometimes kept some secrets between themselves, Gerry feared the worse that maybe he would find himself out of the job once again within 3-6 months at least.

"Stop worrying yourself i drink the rest of your coffee" Jack ordered, finishing reading his paper as he got up to walk over to Brian's desk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sandra and Brian had both arrived together and stood arguing on the starcase leadign up to the UCOS office, Gerry couldn't resist having a listen rubbing both hands together with glee, pressing his ear to the glass.

_"Yep Brian's gone and done it again... upset Sandra thank god its not me she's upset with" _Breathign a sigh relief.

"Gerry what are you doing...listening whatever they are talking about I'm sure we'll be filled in later" Jack shook his head in disbelief, sipping his now cold cup of tea before placing back down on a coaster.

Their argument could be heard from every police department in the building, Sandra's was the loudest.

"Look Brian I'm sure he can go elsewhere and inform another police station about his brother's death"

"No Sandra... I'm not letting him down.. just allow me to do a search on my computer for newspaper headlines that day his brother was murdered.. Please" pleading with his hands in a kind gesture.

"Oh go on.. I'll ask Strickland once we have some possible names of suspects... you know what he's like.. he'll say no at first but with some persuasion he'll change his mind eventually" holding the door open for Brian as he carried his bike through to the office. Gerry stood in the way.

"Gerry haven't you got some work to be getting on with"

"Right.. yep i have actually" rushign back to his desk and beginning to write on some lined paper.

Brian got straight into doing some research on his computer, lights dimming reflecting against his glasses, tapping quickly on the keypads, a few shakes of his head, not having any luck so far.

"So Sandra did you get home safely last night through this cold weather... I talked to Mary in the garden.... mainly about the last few weeks we've encountered, expressing my feelings of joy after seeing Hanson being put behind bars finally" Jack had thought he'd celebrated too hard but it was worth it, Hanson received a 20 year prison sentence for all the crimes he'd committed, Ricky was upset with telling all, but had disappeared soon afterwards not being present for the reading of the verdict, it left Jack wondering what happened to the lad, had he fled the country.

"Car got stuck in traffic by that new Shopping Centre... some passers by pushed my car up to the traffic lights... very kind of them it was" Brushing off any last of snow that covered her coat.

" Anyway Brian wants me to help an old friend of his...Thomas Baxter... his brother was killed at a football match in January 1980 i don't remember it"

"Oh I know the case... The press had right go at the London Met for not being bothered.. they went on and on for weeks wouldn't leave the matter alone.. in the end they never discovered any possible suspects." They were disrupted by Brian yelling his sudden delight fromt the main office startling Gerry, jumping with joy from his seat.

"Come and have a look at this... The Sun newspaper January 21st 1980.. corner page..." Everyone looked closer at the screen scrunching their eyes tight, it read.

YOUNG FOOTBALL FAN MURDERED

Police are investigate today after the murder of a young Chelsea Football Fan Vinny Baxter 26 years old,found by the steps of the entrance to Stamford Bridge, Mistaken for a person sleeping rough as an on duty police officer checked on the man's condition's, he was shocked to find injuries visible across the young man's left wrist and both legs, Police believe it may have been a rival that attacked him but they have discovered just today that the man he attended the match with, is no where to be found.

"Thomas said that George...went on holiday to Spain after they brawled... didn't want to be questioned by the police.. Apparently he lives in Kensington.. So what do yer say Sandra?"

"Alright me and Gerry will go to his house ask a few questions about what happened on that day see if he's telling the truth... Brian and Jack you stay 'ere' look for any files on George Williams."

"Oh Sandra....." she'd left before Jack could tell her about Strickland wanting to see her in his office, once he found about this investigation he would surely not be pleased about not being informed.

**Sandra and Gerry question George and listen to his version of events where he reveals some shocking truths about Vinny and the amount of trouble he was in with some local loan sharks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Playing with Trouble**

**Chapter 2**

**With this second chapter i wanted to add some brief tension between Sandra and Gerry, Some reminders from the episode Meat is Murder from Series 6**

As Gerry and Sandra argued whether to take this case forward without telling Strickland, Gerry suggested on bringing Thomas in for some questioning but she knew it would a bad idea and Strickland would get suspicious, he would go ape if he wasn't told immediately.

"Alls I'm saying is...he could provide a greater detail for what happened on that day. where he was working...Must know more than he's letting on about surely...So think we should be paying this Thomas a visit instead of George' Proving an clever point, hoping she would come round to agreeing for just this once.

"Oh here you go again.. doing what your brain's telling you to do without consulting what my opinion is Gerry" She growled back, but something seemed to be troubling her mind, silence eventually overcame her as she stared sideways at him eyes refusing to be drawn away from his, a tiny hint of something else threatened and ready to implode from within, minutes away from crying. "Please not in front of Gerry, he'll never let go from hugging, telling me it'll be alright and i should have an early night sleep"

"Woken up on wrong side of your bed this morning have you Sandra" Leaving him puzzled by his colleague's strange moody behaviour, as she busily shuffed through her jacket pockets to find the car keys, having forgotten with she last left them.

_"Hope I haven't left them on my desk in the office.."_

In truth she'd still never managed to have recovered after finding a secret of her father's, Strickland showed some worry and concern for the Detective Superintendant, offering some support which she gently turned down, One night choosing to seek comfort by sitting curled up on sofa in front of her television with a hot cup of coffee and watching her Ashes to Ashes DVD boxset, secretly comparing herself to Alex Drake, still young, single and full of fiestiness. Sometimes wishing it was the 1980's once again and what it felt like to take in the New Romantics scenery in nightclubs.

Even though Gerry proved to be a caring and helpful colleague and friend, sometimes Sandra no matter what still felt an urge to wallop him in the face for being such an annoying pain because on occasions he'd chosen to go against her every word to make himself look good and choosing what steps to take next, so she thought. Chemistry had always blossomed between the pair ever since the UCOS team was formed, however both knew nothing more could develop and that everything they shared together was strictly about work.

"You dropped your keys on the floor... gotta be careful nowadays.. drop something important and there could be any thief hanging around on street corners" Bending down on his knees and picking her keys for her, passing them over to Sandra.

"Yes I do know Gerry, I'm not dumb" acting bored of his serious warning as she turned the keys in the ignition to start, successfully. Driving her car out of the station car park and onto the main road, turning left around a street cone and heading off down the main road.

"I was only saying.." he replied, a huge gulp of nerves formed in his throat as she speeded in the car, clearly not in the right mood for stopping at traffic lights when they turned to red.

"Remember we need to take his full statement down on paper" eyes still concentrating on the road ahead, occasionally glancing sideways to see Gerry's reaction.

"Well lets just hope he doesn't shun us and hopefully decides to offer helping us with our enquiries"

Within fifteen minutes they'd arrived by George Williams' house, in a quiet area of Hammersmith, Sandra's car pulled up outside by a large tree that covered two front gardens near by. Both colleagues climbed out of the seats and stepped onto the pavement, walking up to Williams' house, his garden looked too poshy and fashionable, small pond and large water fountain situated in front of the main living room window.

The open door slowly as they came face to face with the man they'd come to question, he had a wooden large brush and had hoped to clean his garden pathway before heading out to go to Central London for some shopping for the grandchildren.

"George Williams?"

"Yes thats me.. " Replying instantly but looking especially surprised to have two visiitors as no one hardly visited him other than his family.

"Hi my name Detective Superintendant Sandra Pullman... this is Gerry Standing were from the UCOS team.. come to ask you a few questions about the death of Vinny Baxter can we come in?" stepping forward, up a step, displaying her Police ID Badge directly.

George froze on the spot unable to speak, Gerry who'd been standing not far behind Sandra , noticed and thought the man looked incredibly shifty,his awkward body language was a telling sign, hands hidden in his trouser pockets, taking time to answer a simple question.

"Yes come in... I was plannng to go out shopping today should this take long?" finally deciding to answer.

"Well that depends if we think you're telling the truth" Sandra warned acknowledging Gerry's suspicions about George's oddish behaviout.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brian finished a phone conversation with Thomas, asking him to come to UCOS for a talk with him and Jack seeing as Sandra and Gerry wouldn't be back for quite a while.

"You sure this is a great idea what if Strickland comes in and recognises Thomas... he won't be pleased" Jack proved a point, worried that they will be receiving a telling off.

"Well lets hope he's preoccupied elsewhere with other work... "

"I don't know Brian he comes in here more than he does with the other police departments" Jack relaxed resting back in his chair, drinking a cup of tea and reading through some filework which Gerry left on his desk to keep himself busy while mid morning dragged on. They waited for Thomas to turn up if he eventually did, it troubled Brian very much as he wouldn't rest until they solved this case, sitting uncomfortably on his chair. Playing solitaire on his computer to pass the time away until a ny sign of a flash bulb alerted him with some good possible ideas.

Brian was always a good player at Solitaire, picking the right cards and dealing them succesfully, happily tapping on every keypad, excitement building his face as he was winning on it by a huge margin, if Thomas wasn't going to show within five minutes he decided on leaving the office and heading off on his bike to vist his old school friend at home. Fingers tapping on wooden surfaces, sound of tap dripping and Jack's chair creaking back would be enough to have him rushing out the door immediately.

He couldn't stay in work till six because Mark was popping round early to see his mum and dad with some important news, a job promotion perhaps and she didn't want her son to presume that his dad was too obsessed with work like he'd always been for so many years.

A knock on the glass door made both Jack and Brian jump with fright, a tall figure looked in and was then ready to leave when Brian realised it was Thomas who looked as if he didn't really want to be in busy working environment.

"Thomas come in...yer daft bugger..I work in here...c'mon" waving his hand to indicate, Thomas obliged walking towards him and ino UCOS' office "Glad you could make it... this is Jack Halford my colleague.." both men shook hands as Thomas in his long dark brown overcoat and baggy blue trousers sat down on Gerry's desk accidentally knocking over a valuable item of Gerry's.

"So have you informed your Detective Superintendant about re-investigating the death of my brother?"

"Yes I did.. took a lot of persuading and she agreed" Brian didn't quite know how to explain, Jack remained silent, trying to write a few notes down from the filework he nearly finished reading .

"I forgot to tell you in the pub, that Vinny had been in trouble with some debt collectors a month or 2 before this all happened, tried to help 'im' but he said he'd handle it 'imself'. Said it wasa all sorted guess he didn't want me worry" Thomas vaguely remembered some two blokes hanging around in a red van outside his parents house on a cold December morning and his brother too scared to take one footstep out of the door.

"Remember mum clipping 'im' over the head when she found out how much trouble he'd gotten 'imself into, told Vinny to get a good decent job, we both went to Job Centre together." Both brothers were warned by their parents that they would be thrown out on to the streets if they hadn't got themselves a highly paid job each.

"Blimey so what happened next did you find yourself a job?" Brian was interested and intrigued by this story he hadn't heard before from Thomas, glasses slipping down on the edge of his nose.

"Of course I did... but Vinny didn't.... had his bags packed ready to leave when mum entered his bedroom and said her brother had a job going on a building site and said Vinny could have it if he wanted it... but then they followed, watchng his every movement like eagles"

"Did you end up phoning the police tell them how bad it got?"

"Vinny said no don't understand why he did...never got round to telling me how much he owed these guys... i could guess he might have owed about 3000 at the most" Thomas stopped speaking holding his hand over his mouth, gasps of tears threatening to break him into pieces.

"Erm...I've..Ive got to leave...." he stuttered, making to stand up only for Brian to place a hand on his shoulder telling him to stay where he was sitting, Sandra would want to hear to this upon her return.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

George's front living room was a very large room, dinner table situated in the middle of the room, LCD Television, family photos everywhere and expensive leather sofa, he sat down making direct eye contact with both detectives as Gerry had his notepad ready.

" Can you tell me about what did on the day that Vinny Baxter was murdered"

"We went to a Chelsea match at Stamford Bridge, I was eager to go, had time off work so i asked Thomas, Vinny's brother if i could have his match ticket cause he refused at first, wanted to keep an eye on Vinny didn't trust him to be left on his own...I offered to Thomas' shifts in work and then he gave me his ticket" George suffered with arthritis within his hands and feet, an explaination as to why he froze on the front door step earlier.

"Did you and Vinny happen to get into an argument about something?" Gerry asked upon looking up.

"No we didn't... I promised Thomas i'd look out for his brother, stay with him all times"

"Well can you explain why you got seperated from Vinny after the match, where do you remember last seeing him" Sandra could tell this man was lying from a mile off, scratching his head as he attemped to remember, stammering a few words.

"Look I didn't kill Vinny if you're thinking that.. I'd never lay a finger on him... Thomas mentioned his brother had troubles with money, went on a shopping spree with his girlfriend , spent over five grand on a new car, clothes and household items.. Thats all he said... " George, fixed his glasses, arms resting flat on armchair, inhaler on table. Clearly he was suffering with health problems and had been for some years.

"Are you saying Thomas may possibly have had a motive to kill Vinny then?... seeing as you keep telling us that you didn't kill him" Gerry sked still looking at Williams' inhaler, maybe they should have bought him in for questioning in UCOS.

"I dunno alright.. Look I've been through this all before with the police over 30 years ago.. they kept pushing me to reveal all about what really happened kept me in cells for 6 days and 6 nights.. Yer know this caused my asthma to start" becoming fed up, with the same questiuons being put to him, revealing why he hates the police.

Maybe this proved to be a waste of time, Strickland would have to be told about this case and then they'd have to wait for him to agree.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After 1pm Thomas didn't end up waiting sneaking out while Brian's back was turned, leaving him to feel extremely disapointed. Sandra and Gerry also arrived back, still arguing as usual amongst themselves even their colleagues and every person in the building would mostly likely to be able to overhear everythign being said, she stormed off in a huff, slamming her office door behind her.

"Blimey what have you been saying to her now not about her driving this time?"

"Christ almighty I've not said a thing.... she's been like this all day been tryin to bite my head off... actting all argumentative towards me, hard as nails and blaming me for sticking my nose in far too often " Gerry hated being blamed for Sandra's occasional mood swings, one of these days, she might just deck him for going too far with a case.

Jack looked puzzled, eyes observing her through the office glass window, head laying flat on table, sound of crying clear to hear. He decided to investigate, walking over and knocking on Sandra's door while Gerry shouting in the background and Brian placing headphones in his ears to listen to some rock music in order to block out Gerry's loud ranting voice.

"Can i come in.... How have you been coping since you found about Tom..." He sat facing her as she gathered every thought and pondered whether it was too soon to return to work, Obviously Strickland would be popping in anytime soon, maybe that afternoon while they tried to calm down their rows.

"Are you going to be okay for the rest of today cause I am still worried about you as a friend... "

" Thanks for asking I know I will be.. i know i've been pretty better since the weekend.. working in the office here keeps me mind at rest helps me to forget all my troubles" she explained, glad to confide in Jack, at least he knew what pressures felt like especially after working for the police for so long.

"Glad to hear Sandra, we need you back to your best. Arresting suspects and chargin them"

"What on earth is Gerry doing" their conversation was abruptly disrupted by Gerry trying to take Brian's bicycle, explaining he needed quick transport to for later that night.

"For the millionth time You are not lending my bicycle, buy one yourself and before you even ride one get some lessons on how push on the peddles."

"Gerry my office now!!" she shouted his name like a school teacher.

He followed her inside, and closed the door, _" god she's gonna punch me in the gob for definite.. oh well probably lining up where she'll hit me"_

"What the hell are you playing at, this isn't a school playground, resorting to stealing Brian's bike. this isn't time to be playing games.. we've got a case to solve do you understand me" Banging a hand hard upon her desk, as Gerry's eyes watched on , a huge gulp forming in his throat which also tasted of dryness.

"Alright I'll get on with some work..."

"Thank you Gerry... I suppose I'll have to go up to Strickland's office and explain about this case" she sighed as Gerry left to go and sit back on his chair.

**End of chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Playing with Trouble- New Tricks**

**Chapter 3**

**This next chapter features more about delving further into The Baxters history, I may have given a slight clue away about Vinny's killer, UCOS struggles to find any crucial pieces of evidence. A big thank you to smallhobbit for beta reading this latest chapter of Playing with trouble.**

Stepping out on to the third floor from the packed lift, in her black shiny high heeled shoes, she stepped closer and closer towards Robert Strickland's office. Although still three doors away, down the narrow corridor, Sandra's hands shook nervously, a blond flyaway curl blowing from the cold draft coming from one office door, she was biting her lip. _" Why am I biting my lip? It_

Other younger and older colleagues from different departments passed through, clutching their important evidence folders to be looked at. They walked past Sandra at speed, chatting and laughing amongst themselves.

She tried to rehearse what to say, pacing step by step. Why the hell should she be worried about speaking to him when they had known one another for many years? However it was mainly how to convince him that the mystery behind this current re-investigation of a murder case needed to be solved immediately. Before she could reach a hand up to knock at the wooden door, the door handle half turned by itself and the door opened half way as Strickland appeared. Jumping with fright, his left hand on his hip, he thought of what to say.

"Oh Sandra...I'm glad you're here as I've been looking for you. Just need a few minutes of your time....please come in...sorry about this untidy stack of folders - I've had detectives coming in and out all day...interrupting me ." He stepped aside as she entered his office. She sat down with less panic shooting through to her head and the tension in her shoulders easing slightly. His waistcoat covering the back of his chair, he smiled on sitting down and fidgeted with two pencils and a book.  
"So what did you want to see me about...anything important?" Clasping both hands together, thumb rubbing a knuckle, his hands were very cold.

"You could say that. Actually a couple of days ago we had someone come forward....an old school friend of Brian Lane's, asking us for help in solving the murder of his younger brother Vinny Baxter, at a football match 30 years ago..All I've been told myself is that he ran into some dodgy personal problems and it led to murder ...and I have taken into consideration that I know what you'll say..you won't be happy that we didn't ask first...Can I just tell you that we've already been to visit George Williams, who was with Vinny on the day he was murdered. "

"Oh ..Yeah I remember this case..it was big headline news for two weeks. It left half of the London Metropolitan Police baffled. Even though they hadn't found one tiny sniff of evidence they still had so many suspects on file, George included, but no one was ever charged.. Fingers of accusations were pointed at the person in charge who was investigating this case..Sandra, I am disappointed you didn't come to ask me first..but seeing as you seem so interested in solving this..I'll give you a week to find the killer and charge them," he replied and crossed his arms.

Sandra was taken by surprise. She'd fully expected him to give her another reinvestigation case to concentrate on and tell her that the Vinny Baxter murder case would be passed down to another department downstairs.

"Who did investigate it 30 years ago?"

"DCI Gibbons... great respected man....retired in 1987... turned down an offer of becoming Detective Superintendent... no one could blame him really...had continuous health problems throughout the 1980's.

"Can I ask what did you want to have a word with me about?" She couldn't be positively sure as to why he had invited her to the office, maybe just to check how she'd been coping since returning to work, maybe he would insist she take another week off.

"Sandra..how have you been feeling these last few weeks?...I know it was hard for you...finding out about your father, Tom, and what happened that day."

"I just want to forget and get on with my work, Robert." She was determined not to be reminded, she knew everyone expressed concern but she remained fully focused of carrying on as Detective Superintendent.

"I'll be paying a visit tomorrow see how you're getting on with this current case" Strickland added. Sandra stood up, putting the metal chair back underneath the wooden desk and closed the door behind her. Hurrying towards the staff lift ahead in her high heeled shoes, it closed about 1 metre before she could reach it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the UCOS team, searched through some previous evidence files that DC Smith provided for them.

"Hope you find the right pieces of important evidence you're looking for.." He said, nodding towards Gerry, who was examining every file one at a time, hoping not to miss anything that could be deemed as crucial clues.

"Yeah we hope so... thanks anyway, Danny." Gerry appreciated the young lad's help, and watched as he left, bumping straight into Sandra by the lift.

"Gerry, what was Danny Smith doing up here?...Oh, don't tell me, you asked him to bring some files up... you could have got Brian to look on his computer" she pointed out, unhappy they didn't consult her first.

"We'll get things done pronto by looking through these files" Gerry said. Sandra rolled up a thick magazine and whacked his legs with such force she knocked them off the desk.

"That woman's still as tough as Anne Robinson... should put them together... they'd make a scary pair" he joked to himself. Jack overheard him, shaking his head. "What?....Jack I was only kidding...didn

In a matter of fact, he was trying out a little investigation of his own, armed with a measuring tape, starting off from part of the almost empty reception area, using a heavy object to hold down the start of his tape and then moving along to the automatic entrance. He'd figured something quite interesting out and had set out to see whether his theory would be correct. Thomas had told him that when Vinny was found dead, he had some injuries around his skull. He must have been thrown down a flight of stairs and the police 30 years ago had this same idea, but must have missed some vital clues or had ignored them.  
"That

"What

's only Strickland after all that I'm going to see, and when I tell him he's gonna to launch into one of his long speeches again, about us going behind his back without permission". 're here as I've been looking for you. Just need a few minutes of your time....please come in...sorry about this untidy stack of folders - I've had detectives coming in and out all day...interrupting me ." He stepped aside as she entered his office. She sat down with less panic shooting through to her head and the tension in her shoulders easing slightly. His waistcoat covering the back of his chair, he smiled on sitting down and fidgeted with two pencils and a book.  
"So what did you want to see me about...anything important?" Clasping both hands together, thumb rubbing a knuckle, his hands were very cold.'t mean it as being nasty... anyway, where's Brian got to?" They hadn't noticed Brian had gone, doing his disappearing act. His bike and helmet were still by his corner of the room, so he might still be around somewhere in this large building.'s impossible," Brian finally realised, eyebrow creased with puzzlement, scratching his forehead, glasses tilting over the edge of his nose.'s impossible?" Jack found him, crouching by the entrance. "Better move yourself, you might get hit in the face by visitors as they come in." Giving him a helping hand he lifted his friend up.  
"What are you doing down here anyway?..."

"Huh. Something Thomas said ...about some policeman told 'im that Vinny might have been tossed down a flight of stairs before he was killed... wanted to test how far the possibilities matched up." Brian was talking more and more like a crime scene investigator.

"Brian, you're confusing me... By the way, have you told Sandra about this?... She will want to know."

"No... but I'm thinking, whoever did it... must have had some massive arms and great strength and I think we can definitely rule out George unless he used to be a body builder ." Brian concluded, going to pick up the remainder of the measuring tape that was still stuck to the dusty floor. They walked side by side through the noisy ground floor.

"So should we bring Thomas in again...ask him some further questions about who else might have crossed paths with Vinny?"

"Yeah, think we should...I don't have a particularly great feeling about this in my stomach, Jack. Either that or I should have eaten something for my lunch" Brian's stomach rumbled. He was unsure if it was a bundle of nerves building up or hunger for food. He clutched at it, shoulders giving the pain away, "So has Gerry found anything yet?... Yer know we've had a case like this before where we've struggled..."

"I know, maybe something will come up tomorrow... " Jack was worried himself, as they approached the UCOS office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later as they waited by the two interview rooms, Brian checked his watch, hoping Thomas wasn't lying when he said he would be arrive in 15 minutes. Sandra didn't feel like waiting any longer, she had more important things to be getting on with.

"Give 'im time... it might be traffic holding 'im up. You know what it

"Jesus Christ, you and your bloody bike," Sandra huffed, her breath strongly minty. She rushed outside, shoes tapping along the brown tiled floor. "I'll hunt this Thomas down myself if I have to... depending on if he doesn't show up..." She was showing her feisty side, which they all admired within UCOS. They weren't sure what had got in to her; she looked completely bored and depressed, maybe she needed some fresh air to clear her head. She thought that too and disappeared in order to calm herself down, to not let those angry thoughts overwhelm her judgement and her desire to prove herself as a great Detective Superintendent.

"Oh Brian... Thomas is here he

"Might as well... could you go and find Sandra then."

"Will do" Jack rushed off to where Sandra had last been seen storming off.

Thomas appeared and stood facing Brian, wearing his long dark brown leather coat, hands buried in the pockets. Black bags were cornering, underneath and round his eyes, an instant sign of lack of sleep.

"Twice in a few hours....So what have you found out..?" coughing to clear his groggy, dry throat.

"Not much really...we haven't got any real leads..But I did take into count what you said about them injuries Vinny received...I worked out he must have already been unconscious....suffered concusion before receiving the fatal kick in his chest"

"But isn't that of some significance.. surely" Thomas sighed sadly, sadness filling his eyes, both eyes blinking tiredly.

"Well it is I suppose...I'm sorry to tell you this.. but I don't think George could have killed him... like you keep insisting...something tells me it was definitely someone else"

Thomas didn't answer. His head rested back against the cold concrete wall, turning his eyes away. Brian sounded more upset, hating the fact that this bought up some horrible flashbacks for Thomas. They stayed in silence for what seemed like ages, but were interrupted by Sandra's arrival back.

"You must be Thomas...follow me" she led the way, followed by Brian and Thomas as they continued to not speak to each other. Thomas gathered the thought in his mind that Brian didn't care, thinking he was taking George's side.

Thomas sat down on the chair facing both detectives, his legs tucked underneath the table, the heels of his boots tapping lightly.

"So Thomas... did you know of any other people that might have wanted to hurt your brother... did he upset anyone else and make enemies?" She asked, hoping for once he might be entirely truthful and provide them with some new answers, something they hadn't discovered before. He closed his eyes tight shut to remember, to accept that these nightmares and flashbacks would need to show him something that he might have easily forgotten, his mind wasn't as a great as it use to be.

"Come on mate... did anything else happen days before....did he hide any other secrets from you and the family?" Brian asked next.

Thomas opened his eyes wide open, creasing his nose up hard enough to force a painful headache in the process . "I dunno... it

"Can you look up please...I know Brian and I are asking too much in wanting you to provide us with some new light on this investigation .." Sandra had noticed this, she guessed he must be a shy individual who didn't like enclosed spaces, did he hide a secret fear of this?

"Sandra don't be too hard on 'im... He's finding this extremely difficult and it

"Come to think of it...there was this other Scottish bloke, kept acting more like a stalker..erm...Douglas McGready.. think his name might have been.."

"Who was he... this Douglas, wasn't a violent guy was he?"

"I dunno... Some giant bloke, don't think he was a gangster of any sort...only saw him just the once... kept hearing his name being mentioned in conversations ...apparently spoke with a deep Glaswegian accent... looked like a proper tough guy....never did find out why he seemed to be obsessed with following Vinny everywhere he went" He said, pouting his bottom lip downwards. They continued to ask some further questions, which Thomas tried his best to answer, but nothing else added up, just that name, Douglas McGready, made sense. They didn't have a single clue where he lived, in England or back up north in Scotland, they would have to search for his current address and the only person who could help would be Gerry's daughter, Emily.

" Well.... Did any arguments occur..a falling out that may have led to that fatal day?" Sandra tried a different tactic in the hope of him opening up, whether it might be emotionally or by co-operating.

"On occasions I got into a couple of fights with my cousin Frankie... he treated Vinny like a skivvy, acting pretty awful to him...ordering Vinny to do side jobs for him... clean up any mess that got left.. When I found out I wasn't havin any of it so I punched Frankie right in the nose... guess that crafty, sly bugger deserved it...what he got comin to 'im"

"So where's Frankie now?"

"Erm... I'm afraid he died 5 years ago from a heart infection...never did quite give up on the cigarettes"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know" Sandra replied. They had heard most of the answers they'd been hoping for and decided it would best to let him go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Late afternoon slowly drew towards early evening . As it neared 4pm, staff left to go home and to pick up their children from schools and colleges.

Brian peeled a small tangerine with his fingers underneath his desk and then placed it in his mouth, chewing and sucking its tangy taste.

"Oh Brian now

"What...only trying to liven up the mood in 'ere!" Brian said, speaking with his mouth open and opening his arms wide like an aeroplane. Sandra giggled behind her office door at the sound of her two colleagues moaning, they sounded more like squabbling older brothers, fighting to be top dog.  
Around 20 minutes later, Gerry staggered in, out of breath after taking the stairs due to the lift being out of order.

"So what did she find?"

He slammed the folder on the desk, pointing his finger at a long typed up house address, the postcode was different, not situated in London but in Nottingham of all places.

"192 Campbell Street NG5 .... hmm it

If Sandra asked him to work an extra hour, he'd unfortunately have to refuse.

Sandra went inside her office to make that important phone call to Douglas

's like around the capital...can't move an inch...makes me happy to know I have my bicycle."'s just waiting by the stairs..." Jack popped his head around the corner, looking Brian in the eye. "Do you wanna interview him right away?"'s hard to properly remember...all I know is that someone kept coming to the house... ringing the door bell and when me or my mother answered it... they ran off like they did not want to stay around and talk to us." He shifted awkwardly in his chair, crossing his ankles.  
"Then there was another time when I had some visitor at work...a work colleague told me some geezer had wanted to see me. Then when I went to check... he'd gone, vanished... I just presumed it was some weirdo messing around" His eyes became fixed upon his entwined fingers.'s hard to remember ." Brian showed sympathy towards his former school friend and the two men exchanged smiles. Thomas appreciated the concern he showed. He just needed a bit more confidence and a show of defiance to visualise the events that led up to the tragedy.  
's not the time" Jack grumbled, as he watched him pull faces with the small tangerine.'s a bit far for us to travel ... but I suppose we'd best contact him first... explain why we're eager to question him.... is that the phone number?" Gerry nodded in agreement, still unable to speak, hand placed on his waist, easing himself down onto his normal desk chair. He had other things to be thinking about, picking his date up later after promising her an excellent night out at fancy Italian restaurant. He of course would be paying for their meals for whatever they chose to order from menu.

**End of Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

****

Playing with Trouble- New Tricks

Chapter 4

This chapter features just Sandra and Jack, as they head to Nottingham to visit Douglas, plenty of shocks and surprises lay in store over the reinvestigation of the case. Gerry and Brian also feature briefly, I've added a touch of humour within their scenes, winding each other up while being bored with not much to do, the only way they can.

Another massive thanks to smallhobbit for beta reading this latest chapter.

Thursday morning; The UCOS detectives fully hoped Douglas would open up and reveal his precise whereabouts on that day 30 years ago. Where did he go after the final whistle blew, what time did he leave the football match, how well did he know young Vinny Baxter, did they clash days before over unpaid money that the young man owned? There were so many questions that Sandra wanted to be answered. There was no time to waste, she'd be driving up there with Jack, seeing as he'd been the first person in UCOS and needed cheering up, rather than drinking his cup of tea and reading today's news headlines in the Daily Mirror.

"Hmmm. No sign of Gerry yet ...he's usually first in here every morning,...with a hot cup of coffee on his desk.?...moaning about his bad back" Sandra asked, leaning in from the doorway of her small office, holding her own cup of coffee, eyes frowning, wondering when he might show his face. His desk had been deserted, untouched since yesterday; he never liked anyone moving items around, always make a big fuss about nothing really. The bloody cheek of him, she thought, probably will end up swanning in wearing his long black overcoat and give the details to Brian on how well the date went last night.

"Oh I can't imagine Gerry will be in early this morning... mostly likely be nursing a horrible hangover or still fast asleep in bed at home...he had that big date last night...yesterday he couldn't stop reminding himself about it." Jack knew what his friend was really like when it came to women and restaurants, sometimes he'd occasionally like the odd glass of French wine, always showing that touch of Frenchness within him. The guys still couldn't help but make some jokes about Gerry's French name. He hated being wound up, his eyes showing secret hurt in their depths.

The office was more peaceful for a change and had a perfectly relaxing air about it, so Sandra could concentrate more in thinking. They had to leave within an hour, no time for hanging on waiting for Gerry to show up. They had a long journey to make from London to Nottingham, hoping no traffic delays would slow the trip to that city.

"No Brian either?...Not like him..hope he hasn't been keeping himself up late every night watching those detective programmes on BBC1 especially that Silent Witness" She asked, taking a sip of coffee and looking at anyone who passed by the UCOS door, a flicker of blond hair catching in her eye, to be brushed away.

A heavy sound of feet clattered upstairs into the busy corridor, a man's loud voice shouted, echoing throughout the building and its long corridor.

"I'm coming...I'm coming ...Sorry I'm late..Stupid traffic piling up on the main road...Some moron nearly knocked me off my bicycle" this person clearly seemed to be disgruntled and out of breath from running.

"Guess that'll be Brian...with an explanation on why he's late...have you informed Strickland about us going up to Nottingham to question Douglas?" Jack smiled, turning in his chair, with today's newspaper rolled up underneath his arm. He'd already filled in today's Sudoku and crossword puzzle, he enjoyed doing them as they kept his mind refreshed while working.

"At first he said we should have Douglas been interviewed in UCOS...but he agreed with me in the end"

"What time do you call this?" Jack wondered, looking at the clock upon the wall, which displayed 9.30am exactly.

Brian burst through the door, holding his bicycle up high, careful not to knock any of Gerry's desk items over. He quickly explained "I'm not that late...Oh Esther had me watching a Harrison Ford film on BBC1, where he played the President and some terrorist tried to blow up the plane he was on...didn't finish till midnight...I still feel like yawning now." Covering his mouth, he lazily yawned.

"Erm, Sleepy head...Brian...Jack and I will be leaving to drive up the M1 to Nottingham in a short while....could you mind the office and, when Gerry decides to finally come into work, fill him in on what to do while I'm out of the office for a couple of hours."

"I'll try...and I'll also try and get a list from my computer of the people that were previously questioned about Vinny's murder.."

"Thanks Brian...if you find anything...ring me on my mobile to let me know" she appreciated his hard dedication to work, how he didn't want to let the team down by making a mistake.

Brian took his bicycle helmet off and placed it on the handles, his hair ruffled messily. He unzipped his bike gear and threw it over the back of his chair, he was wearing his usual favourite blue and yellow top.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they left UCOS, they made their way the downstairs, talking about how long it might take to find the road Douglas lived in. It was known to be hidden away, one of a small secluded set of cottages by a massive park and forest, which Nottingham was well known for.

Jack had brought a bag of sandwiches to eat for his dinner, or whenever he became hungry, (tuna mayonnaise was his favourite sandwich). He hurried behind Sandra who seemed to be in a rush.

"Wait up Sandra... I can't run that fast..." He walked at a slower pace, not happy they had to use the stairs instead of the staff lift.

"Jack...I haven't got all day to wait around... I just need to see what he remembers...I need to be sure he tells the truth"

"So are we treating him as a suspect?" Jack felt confused. He remembered this particular case, Corden police station in East London had investigated it. He had always thought that anyone who worked at that police station was either shifty or taking bribes. On the day they announced to the media that the case was closed because someone had come forward to confess to Vinny Baxter's murder, Jack knew that wasn't true, that there must have been something fishy going on, but he had never got round to seeing what it was.

"Until I can be fully sure...we're only treating him as a witness in our lines of enquiry...plus he's 71 years old...we have to be patient and see what he can help us with." She opened the passenger door for Jack to climb in, rain tapping against the windscreen waiting for the car wipers to move it away. She tidied and sorted some folders before putting them on the back seat.

"Do you think it was a good idea to leave Brian in charge?...I don't want him taking his eye off the importance of this case... I know things between him and Thomas were strained especially after he left yesterday... What I want to know is why did he seem so convinced that George killed his brother?.. Do they have a big history that we haven't found out about just yet?... Something just does not feel right." She decided she had made a good choice to trust Brian, he'd surely put Gerry in his place.

Some minutes they left the station car park in her Saab 93 convertible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They travelled in Sandra's Saab 93 at great speed down the M1, the wheels throwing up dust in their wake. If she was pulled up for speeding she had a pretty good idea what to tell the traffic cop, if he had sufficient brains to listen that is. She sighed, feeling some small indications of tension in her shoulders, rotating them slowly.

"Shoulders are aching...too much pressure building up for me...Not gonna let this case slip underneath the surface for the second time...Thomas Baxter is relying on us after all..wanting justice for his brother."

"A lot to do...so little time to discover the truth of what happened on that day...Let's hope Douglas can be more helpful in answering our questions" Jack replied, perfectly comfortable in his passenger seat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Two hours late Gerry....You're lucky Sandra didn't drag you into her office by your ear...and shout remarks at you" Brian pointed out, having spent ages searching through endless names of people....Howard Ball... Carl Denton... David Quinn. How on earth would they have time to interview all these people again? Most of the other names he checked upon were either deceased or emigrated to China, Australia or New Zealand. He adjusted his reading glasses, puffing awkwardly. Should I phone her now or leave it until later this afternoon?

"What's up mate..you look like you've seen a ghost or something?" Gerry wondered, frowning as to why Brian appeared to be very edgy, and decided on heading over to have a look at his computer.

As he took a closer peak Brian replied, "Sandra and Jack have gone to visit Douglas in Nottingham, wanted to get there early..so she's left me in charge."

"Does Strickland know about this?...if he doesn't he's gonna flip big time about not being informed"

"Think so... she wasn't quite clear"

"God, you'll be kept glued to your computer for the rest of the day... want me to help out?" Gerry offered politely, secretly fiddling with the glasses in his jacket pocket.

"Much appreciate it Gerry.... need a coffee soon to stimulate and refresh my brain... into thinking intelligently"

"Blimey...Is that your way of being a smarty pants... mate?" Gerry chuckled with amusement, pressing the start button on his desk computer.

"It'd help me to work faster so I can contact Sandra as to what to do next." Brian decided on taking a ten minute break, pausing to make himself a drink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The silver Saab 93 came off the M1 at 50mph and entered into the area around the city of Nottingham, passing through some beautiful countryside, with large fields and animals wandering among them. Sandra hadn't been out of London since she was 10 years old, so it was uncharted territory to be driving through, a new environment. They couldn't stop to grab something to eat as they needed to be heading back out of Nottingham within a matter of hours to get back to UCOS for an end of day briefing.

Jack liked what he saw, idyllic country cottages, where anyone could retire to and live in. Mary used to tell him that she would enjoy visiting the countryside once in a while, they had never got an opportunity to, which had left them disappointed, work having remained a priority every time. He felt glad to be out of UCOS main office for today, he needed fresh air gushing against his forehead and cheeks. Turning into a narrow lane, shops could be spotted in the distance: newsagents, bakery shops and sweet shops. A cyclist riding close by swerved in front of the Saab 93 causing Sandra to halt her car, "Why did he cut across...there seems to be plenty of side roads to cycle down... some idiots, eh, can't see the bloody road signs properly?" She beeped the car horn in frustration.

"Don't get yourself worked up...I think we're nearly there... I'd guess it'll take another 15 minutes... shouldn't be far away" Jack estimated, looking at every road name they passed. They all started alphabetically. The road ahead narrowed into one lane, how did large vehicles even manage to drive down it? Tall trees with leaves that dangled half way down, she didn't fancy taking the chance of driving underneath them.

"Where are we going?"

"Just a shortcut..." she didn't know why, but she did sense it was one of two roads a couple of metres away.

"Did you decide on that or did the SatNav?" Jack queried. "Oh, hang on this is the road... lucky you had that quick thought."

Congratulating her happily with a pat on the shoulder, he unfastened his seatbelt and climbed out first, stepping on to a sloping pavement kerb. He stretched his sore left arm and then followed Sandra, who had spotted Douglas' house door number. A sudden cold breeze blew green leaves, scattering them everywhere across the road and nearby pavements. Sandra shivered in her black jacket, regretting not wearing a warm jumper underneath. Two young kids dribbled and passed a football between themselves in the background, kicking it high up and almost setting off Sandra's car alarm. They ran and fought over it as they collected the black striped ball.

"Kids these days aspire to be the next Wayne Rooney, in the 1960's they wanted to be George Best, dreamt of becoming a great player like he was when playing for Manchester United" Jack got carried away, he'd had that same dream too.

"Yes, alright, we've got someone to visit here. Let's see if he's waited in for us to arrive." She entered through the black gate, walking carefully up the stony pathway, heels avoiding being caught in any gaps. She studied the surroundings of Douglas' beautifully stunning garden,_ "must do it himself...must be a keen gardener of some sort." _She stepped up the stone step and knocked on the bronze shiny letterbox, knocking twice in succession. No movement could be heard from within the front living room, so she gave a harder knock on the letterbox, frustration threatening to build up, lips pouting at the idea of waiting longer.

"Bloody men..." the door eventually creaked open, as a large male figure appeared. He looked around about 60 years old, black middle length hair, many black curls draped on both sides, making him look like a rock star without his guitar.

"Oh you must be from UCOS, we spoke yesterday on the phone.. apologies for me getting to the door late... fell asleep on my couch watching Morning television...please come in" he offered, stepping aside to allow Sandra and Jack to enter and go through into the confined living room. There was a small 14 inch television and a red two seater couch both placed in a corner of the room and a double sided dinner table was situated in the next room. He'd done well for himself, earned a good living, even though it seemed to be a nasty job, it had provided excellent family support for his children and grandchildren.

"Sorry about this mess...I'll move these magazines out your way.. put them in the box." Douglas obviously liked his house to be ideal and spotless.

"Douglas if we could have a few minutes of your time...please...we don't be want to be kept waiting any longer" she stood impatiently, hating certain household items getting in the way of her attempts to ask some simple questions. Jack didn't see the need to argue, as he sat down on the two seater settee, choosing to sit forward.

"I understand why you're here....like you said on the phone yesterday, seeing how important it was, you wanted to get my side of events on that day..."

"Alright. Can you explain to us where you were and who you were with on that exact day?"

"I was at Stamford Bridge ...It's difficult to remember actually. See sometimes I suffer with memory loss. It's mainly because I suffered a head injury in a car crash 10 years ago ..I know I went with a former girlfriend and we sat in the E stand....we never saw Vinny or George anywhere.."

"Did you have any sort of disagreement with Vinny?...Thomas told us almost everything....about how you turned up outside his family house and then you rushed away, in a cowardly fashion when his mother answered the front door."

"You do realise Thomas is kidding himself... he's looking for someone to blame for all this...and bam he's picked me as a potential target...Yes I did badger his brother for money - it was my job to... he never did pay up...made up an excuse to stall time, which wasn't a good thing to do."

Sandra took in every word, nodding in understanding, while Jack wrote a few important notes down in a small lined notepad, fixing his glasses to double check.

"What was your opinion of Vinny? Did you think he acted weakly or was terrified of what to do?"

"How am I supposed to know?...I wasn't him... I didn't have his life and besides I never knew him for long...only two months.. I know he acted completely foolishly and was stupid about how he went round refusing to give in to my demands..in the end my boss told me to beat him up... even to threaten him..... I nearly did but then I saw that flash of panic and sorrow within him... I just couldn't...no one deserved that....Went back and I lied...covering my tracks."

Sandra and Jack weren't sure what to ask, they could tell Douglas wasn't lying, he didn't show a single sign of flinching nor even fidgeting with his fingers, he acted calmly and extremely positively.

"One more thing Douglas, who did you work for?" she asked, the palm of her haands rubbing into the couch as she sat forward not backwards against the cushion.

"A man called Donald Young... apparently he died five years ago....he ordered us about... like a group of heavies.. I never wanted any part of it... I thought violence wasn't an ideal option for sorting troublemakers out.... can I ask you something Sandra.... I hope you get Vinny's murderer and make damn sure he never gets released from prison again...."

"Why are you so interested in who we eventually charge?" she frowned. Did he know who might have killed young Vinny and had kept it secret for over the past 3 decades?

"I dunno... those days were the hardest I ever encountered... Police had so many of us locked in cells... and didn't know who to charge...They pointed George out as the main suspect but had nothing to charge him with... absolutely pointless the way they did things back in the early 1980's"

"Got a hatred for the Police?"

"Not particularly Well...I'm not a fan of theirs... You and your colleague here are alright... seem to have a better approach..." he smiled, the smile fading away quickly, as he rested his head against a cushion, sadness filling his eyes. "I did visit Thomas just once... Tried to make him believe me that I never laid a finger on his brother... someone or something convinced him I did...and I listened to a friend's conversation that he planned to find out where I lived and to warn me to stay away... this lead to me quitting my job...it was too much hassle - would have run me into an early grave if I stayed on in it."

Douglas had explained everything clearly. They still suspected perhaps he wasn't being entirely truthful as he made himself out to be, some answers didn't make any sense and indicated he might still be covering for the real killer, covering up some potentially vital clues.

They'd been there for almost an hour and thought it was best to be leaving, still with no clear evidence. As they climbed back in Sandra's silver Saab 93, her phone vibrated, an incoming phone call.

"Hello Brian....what've you found out? ..... Alan Wright...yeah I think we should bring him in and see what he knows...thanks for informing me."

"Who's Alan Wright?" Jack hadn't heard of that name before.

"He was the son of the Wright family that lived next door to the Baxters.... Brian just said he was a trouble maker who made their life hell, even throwing a brick through their window.. I'm not certain but I think he never got questioned in 1980 in the original investigation. He was never treated him as a suspect at all...so I reckon we should bring him to UCOS for questioning, because if we don't solve this case the tabloids are going to have a field day and we'll be out of our jobs and followed by Strickland"

****

End of chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**Playing With Trouble  
Chapter 5  
**

**UCOS team find out some new truths and a reason for why Vinny was killed. I've decided on adding an extra storyline for Strickland and Sandra for the next few chapters, a hint of romance - now that would be telling, the man is a legend, well, second behind Brian. Esther finally drives Brian round the bend when she introduces him to Twitter but it proves to be valuable and useful.  
A big thanks to smallhobbit for beta reading this latest chapter.**

After deciding on phoning Alan Wright's home phone number and asking him to come in to UCOS the next morning , Brian sat at home. As he sat at the round table he was unable to eat Esther's steaming hot freshly cooked paella, even thought it was a recipe she picked from a cookbook she'd bought in Spain, made with vegetables, seafood and white rice. He appreciated her patience and understanding as he tapped on his laptop, not daring to touch the spoon that lay by the two plates.

"Brian, you are going to eat at least some of that aren't you love. I spent a couple of hours preparing it in the kitchen." Esther sighed, as she stood in her apron and oven gloves, a hand placed on her waist and with a shake of the head, which wasn't noticed by her husband. He sat still and was too preoccupied with the laptop, trying to do another Internet search and becoming more unsuccessful at each try. Alan had looked altogether too suspicious. It was confusing as to why the police hadn't recorded any evidence of previous questioning. Alan's dad was friends with the well known Detective Sergeant, Billy Jones in 1984/1985. However their friendship hadn't broken up when Billy was arrested by his own officers under suspicion of corruption and taking bribes and Alan himself got into criminal ways, taking his bitterness out on the victims of arson and burglaries within the community where he lived.

"I will love...I will.. Just this case is hanging over me all the time... Don't wanna let Thomas down ... probably thinks I'm not bothered about helping him." Sadness filled his thoughts, he didn't want to feel this bad nor uncaring about his old school friend. They hadn't been in touch for so many years and now with this looming in his brain and taking over his positive thoughts, he knew Thomas must have cared a great deal about his younger brother. He was always standing up for him when they were all in primary school together; they were good brothers, only Thomas had got himself expelled twice for starting fights with bullies, he'd tended to deny he was a bully himself, not liking the use of the word when he was referred to as one in the headteacher's office.

"Brian for once...put that away... Go on it later, after 9pm..besides there's not much on the telly later or for the next few nights." Taking off her oven gloves, she took the laptop from him and placed it inside the computer backpack behind the couch. He complied, tucking into the meal, taking a mouthful of rice and seafood on his spoon and eating it slowly, digesting it before he gave his verdict.

"Mmm, its delicious love... should cook it more often..." giving two thumbs of appreciation.

"Oh by the way I was thinking we should go away again this year...What do you think?...Me, I fancy visiting New York...Plus I think you'd like it there, seeing as you watch CSI New York every time it comes on telly.'' Esther said, as she curled up on the sofa behind the table. She thought he would be bound to agree, he always enjoyed watching and talking about the setting of that particular television show.

"Oh, not another bloody holiday... We only visited Barcelona last year......Gerry mentioned he fancies his chances of winning the Lottery, even talked about visiting Las Vegas..." Brian finished his paella, slumping backwards in his chair. He couldn't eat anymore, he was too full up. He desperately wanted to have another search on his computer after what he and Gerry had discovered earlier in the day about Alan Wright. Apparently he used Twitter to communicate with some of the other criminals who were well known to both UCOS and the London Metropolitan Police. Something didn't look right at all with this and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"I thought you liked Barcelona...You seemed to enjoy the scenery and you especially enjoyed the hot weather and the sandy beaches from what I remember and now you don't seem bothered about going to New York...Brian Lane you can be one proper moody husband.." Sometimes Esther felt her husband should have at least two holidays a year. He was really in need of one as he always got himself so worked up and now was delving too personally into the current case the UCOS team were reinvestigating. Despite his protests and negative signals she didn't care, she would go and book them a week in New York when she visited the travel agent's tomorrow.

"I do... Spain's the best place to visit during the summertime..I'd like to go again, but when things at work become less chaotic" Brian moaned. He was trying to get himself on Twitter, unable to successfully type in a username or password, frustration getting the better of him.

"Brian, I think you need a password to login to them Twitter and Facebook sites...'ere let me try a name for you to type in." She leaned over his shoulder, pressing against it, thinking quickly she typed 'Butterfly

"What? I think that username really suits you; besides you are an intelligent man anyway.. Don't sulk...Oh, look it

At around 10pm, he decided on calling it a night but he would try again sometime tomorrow. He began to realise that maybe it was a clever idea, as he had thought in the beginning. He'd heard of Twitter before but he hadn't actually quite got what it was about.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gerry made himself a morning brew, as he was the first to arrive in the UCOS office. It'd been a tiring night for him; his second date never showed up, she had stood him up and he was left disappointed and depressed about it. He prayed that the others wouldn't start teasing the hell out of him. No hangover for him on this glorious bright sunny morning all over London. He'd become attached to listening to the Sat Nav lady in his car, her voice was sexy he had noted, it cheered him strangely enough.

The office had been left in a tip late last night. He'd been last to finish up after Sandra and Jack had left to go and have drinks at the pub, and Brian had cycled off like Chris Hoy in an Olympic cycling event. Gerry thought his friend could be a good challenger for him in a bike race. He chuckled at the thought.

"Morning, Gerry... what time did you leave last night? Sandra and I couldn't help worrying" Jack said.

"Why?" Gerry stood while sipping his hot cup of coffee, inhaling the rich smell of coffee granules.

"That you didn't look yourself yesterday and that you were quiet when we arrived back... feeling any better?"

"Oh you know me... I don't allow colds or dizziness to keep me off from work" He said reassuringly. Gerry knew nothing could keep him away from work, choosing to spend his lunchtime checking in on Emily, even though she kept telling him not to and that he probably enjoyed distracting everyone from working.

"So what time are we expecting Alan Wright in for questioning?...Sandra seems so convinced he has something to hide, especially as the original investigation didn't point him out as a potential suspect in all of this" Jack hoped they might finally get some truths from this Alan and that the crafty bugger wouldn't tease or deny everything they said to him.

"Do you wanna a brew, kettle's still hot in the kitchen?" Gerry offered politely, but Jack declined, choosing to drink a cup of tea or coffee at lunchtime instead. "Just having a look through these case files and I've noticed that Douglas has been done for another assault. Did he happen to mention it to you and Sandra yesterday?"

"No he didn't...He made himself out to be the innocent victim in this.. I'll show her the file as soon as she arrives." Jack sighed, making a promise to see what she thought. He could hide the fact that he didn't look too pleased that Douglas had spun a lie. He sat down on his chair and got straight on with writing up the last notes from his notepad, whilst waiting for their Detective Superintendent, putting his glasses on to read some of the smaller written words.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sandra felt herself becoming too obsessed with this case. Maybe Robert Strickland was right that she needed some time off. She should take herself away for a few days somewhere in the UK. She'd always wanted to visit Wales, perhaps Snowdonia or Cardiff. She found herself wrapped up in too much work and had always wished for some younger man to come along and whisk her off her feet, romantically, after all Valentine's Day was only in a couple of days time. For once she decided to go to a speed dating evening, maybe Robert might come too, she wasn't too sure whether he and his ex girlfriend were still talking.

Her mobile phone vibrated to the tune of Life on Mars. She immediately grabbed it, clicking on the bluetooth connection that was installed in the driver's seat and answered it.

"Hello Sandra, it

"We're still struggling enough as it is...I'm gonna tell him myself... oh, by the way, just to let you know I'm stuck in morning traffic.. I'll probably be about another 15 minutes or so... Shouldn't take long... some poxy road worker is showing a bit too much from his back." She found herself staring, trying to avert her eyes, some men had the nerve to presume that they needn't wear trousers and chose to strut around in blue shorts. She shuddered in horror, almost losing concentration on her driving. However she did enjoy the company of younger handsome men; the team didn't mind seeing her flirt when a younger detective entered UCOS.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi I'm Alan Wright. I was phoned yesterday by Sandra Pullman about coming in to answer some questions over a re-opened murder case."

He stood nervously with his hands in his pockets, looking towards Jack and Gerry. Brian was still sat with his cycling gear on, cycling helmet placed on his desk, covering a pile of folders. Sandra had arrived five minutes before and was busy sorting out her desk. She glanced out of her office window and had seen the new arrival waiting by the main entrance, standing on the spot. From his body language it had been easy to spot that he suffered with OCD, moving objects nearby and rubbing his jacket sleeve in order to wipe away some smudge marks.

All possible suspects were sure to look as if they might be liars, shifty eyed or talking nonsense, she couldn't put a finger on it, she thought, as she approached Alan and asked him to follow her to the interview rooms with Brian slowly walking far behind, exchanging unimpressed glances. He had found some possibly vital and definitely interesting clues on Twitter. On the touch screen mobile phone that he

's marvellous food this, Esther... You should cook this more often and I like the vegetables you've added..I am glad we went to Spain. They have got the most exotic and delicious food there, better than most of the grub we get 'ere ...Promise to cook this another night and we might invite Gerry over to see what he thinks..." He smiled, allowing the taste to fill his stomach. He was attempting to forget about work just for tonight. He didn't want to depress his wife with details of how this reinvestigation case was currently progressing, she was a saint for coping with his violent mood swings all these years, especially when he came up with a solution or a possible clue for solving a case.' as a password and 'IamGenius 'as Username. He huffed in annoyance.'s accepted it." Brian raised a sudden smile, proud that she had managed to register him on Twitter. "Just don't be on this all night...I've heard a lot of celebrities regularly tweet on there," she warned. She didn't really mind as long as he found out some useful leads. Following Alan Wright wouldn't be easy, but all Brian needed to know was whether Alan had gloated about any past events, any serious crimes he had committed in the 1980's, to give a hint of who killed Vinny Baxter. A couple of seconds later she left the room to go and find a book to read, the night was still young, it was only about 8.45pm.' messages, it felt like an intrusion into their private lives. Clicking on the name, a search bought up 12 Alan Wrights. From what he had seen of the man's appearance and description in the evidence file booklet Gerry found, this Alan Wright was in his early fifties, brown short cropped hair, dressed like a businessman, of clean appearance, only one arrest in the past five years for assault. Unfortunately he was questioned and released from the Police station the morning after. He matched a similar picture with the one he seen earlier in the day. "Blimey," Brian saw some familiar names that he remembered from years ago, including some criminals who he'd put behind bars.'s Brian... just telling you that Strickland's come by the office and wants to see you when you arrive. It's about the Vinny Baxter re-investigation case... he said he's only giving us three more days to solve the case."'d borrowed from Esther, one message read:  
_"Alright_ _Barry my old friend how have you've been these last thirty years..'aven't seen you since the day of Vinny's death... Daft idiot getting in the way... well we did warn him didn't we...give me a buzz anytime soon"_

"Brian what is it?" He showed her the message from the mobile. "You shouldn

"I know I should haven't, but it proved useful..perhaps he's given the game away. Let

"You do know why we've asked you to come in?" Sandra started, acknowledging Alan's cold stares. Something definitely didn

"Yes I do...You gonna charge me then?" He joked sarcastically, sitting forward instead of leaning back against the chair, his pale hands laying flat on the table.

"Not just yet. Not till we determine whether you're actually messing us around. So Alan, how did you and Vinny get along? Were you good friends at school? Did you ever fight at any point?"

"We may have had the odd disagreement or two...I never bullied him....my friends bullied him when his brother got suspended... poor bugger didn't fight back...never had friends himself... was on his own when the other kids sat in the school canteen... I fought more with his brother, up to the point I was dared to chuck a brick through their window... Proved to be a big mistake" He blew a puff of air, hair cornered upwards like a quiff, eyes refusing to look away, he was proving himself not to be at all shy, occasionally staring at Sandra, who wasn't liking his creepy stares.

"Listen Alan...I'm going to show you something on my mobile. Do you deny this or will you cooperate with our questioning?" Brian took out the mobile phone from his trouser pocket, placing it in the middle of the table, pointing at the message.

"So is that you who typed it or someone pretending to be you? You and Barry Higgins were best friends."

"Alright, I did type it, only as a joke.. I didn't mean any offense by it... I did see Vinny that day but never in a million years would I kill 'im. Me and Barry loved football and we really hated football related violence and anyone who participated in it. Did them no favours... I do remember walking away from the Home exit, turning around I caught a glimpse of a man running away... looked like he had blood on his trousers...sorry, I can't be precise"

"You've certainly got a good memory of that day. Why weren't you questioned in the original enquires, because everyone else was?"

"I dunno. Billy kept visiting the house... him and Dad kept exchanging money between themselves... it looked a bit fishy...at the time he said that Billy had won the money in the Bookies...Mum said something else. She reckoned Dad might have been involved with the Freemasons. Done the odd jobs for them now and again..." sadness was overwhelming in Alan's emotional voice. He felt he should have done something about it, stopped his Dad from making too many mistakes in his career. "He told dad that if i ever found myself in trouble he'd do his best to prevent me from getting arrested for any crimes"

"So what do you reckon Brian?" Sandra pouted her bottom lip leaning forward, with her hands grasped together.

"Christ, if only CCTV was created years before, we'd have an image of the guy...Erm, Alan do you think you can draw a description of him from what you've told us" Brian asked

"Of course... Like I said I'm not a violent man... I'd never bludgeon anyone to death with a heavy object." He closed his eyes tight, trying to remember in flashback the tall man. Then he started sketching an exact description image, it didn't make sense at first, the face was unrecognisable. After he completed it, he displayed it face up for them to observe.

"That looks like Douglas... Bugger it is" Brian's glasses cornered from his nose.

"Can i say something... All i could make out was that he looked like any typical French geezer paying a visit to London...like i said me and my friend Barry caught of this geezer legging it down the road... then we bumped into 'im' when we'd ate our fish and chips in Central London... gave us money to keep shut... I refused..cause i don't take money of strangers"

"I think we're done here you're free to go but we made need you to come back depending on any further developments in this reinvestigation" Brian showed him to the door and allowed him to leave soon afterwards.

"Brian it was nice of you even though you shouldn't have gone digging too much, reading messages, but I'm glad you found something even if didn't come to anything...I've still got to put up with what Strickland might suggest." She felt tired, having been up until the early hours of the morning. "We just see what he has to say for himself first before we start debating what to do next,,,Invite him down to London for questioning" Brian hinted, shrugging his shoulders and reading another message.

**End of Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Playing With Trouble- New Tricks**

**Chapter 6**

Douglas smoked his last cigarette outside a small corner cafe on a busy London street before disposing of it on an ashtray, holding onto the strap of his backpack as he went on his way heading down the high street, sensing he was being followed, he didn't feel a need to double check which person it might be unfortunately it wasn't to be his lucky day just yet.

"Douglas so glad to see you again...yesterday I tried ringing you but to no avail and then what do you know somehow i spot you acting suspicious right outside my local newsagents and cafe" Sandra smiled, knowing all too well this man could never be trusted for every word that he spoke. She explained as the edge of her elbow rested on the flat surfaced open car window " Your name's come again in our enquiries..wondered if you wouldn't mind answering some more few questions shouldn't take too long" He retreated and decided to give some unexplained answers that he never owned up to when Sandra and Jack first questioned him.

Climbing inside and sitting on the back seat, he didn't look none too pleased, to be getting pulled in for questioning once again.

Xxxxxxxx

Jack and Brian had already arrived early for work, Brian as usual keeping himself busy by reading one of Esther's helpful cookbook this evening it was his turn to cook a meal for her, she didn't really want any fuss being made, a simple meal would do, Spaghetti Bolognese or even a Fish and chips.

"What have you got there Brian..oh is that what them celebrity chef's autobiography..I read them at home when there's nothing on telly to watch..my favourite one is the Hairy Bikers latest very good food expert advice they give" Jack lifted his glasses up over his forehead and picked up another one of his colleague's books, Gordon Ramsay latest food advice book, he nodded silently.

"Jack I've got a lot to think about 'ere'.. I still have that sci fi convention to worry about, Esther reckons we should drive up there on Saturday but I said its best waiting till Mark arrives on Sunday morning and then we can go then" Brian fretted and panicked, trying to put too much focus on his reading. He huffed awkwardly at something that looked to be a bit complicated in the book.

"Brian don't beat yourself down about it, I'm sure you a master chef no matter what, when I first started dating Mary, I use to say leave the kitchen alone, put your feet up and allow me to do you a good meal, she didn't complain" He smiled happily upon remembering back.

Gerry rushed through the doors, signaling his late arrival, he looked completed knackered and sleepily.

"Had a late night again did you.. Hope you weren't kept up too late "

"It was those neighbours I live next door to, playing their stereo till 3.30am, couldn't sleep thanks to them anyway where's Sandra is she in yet" he frowned slightly, his eyes stalking around towards every corner of the tight spaced office, Brian's bike resting up against the coat hanger.

"No not yet, had a phone call for her after 9am sounded different today , looks like she's bringing Douglas in for further questioning, lets hope he reveals some more hidden truths or lets face it if we don't get a proper lead on this case, Strickland will make sure this a case that won't be re-investigated again" Jack added, his concern, while picking up some filework that he had to be getting on with.

"Oh well guess I'd best be burying myself in other unfinished paperwork before she gets here" Gerry dropped his jacket off from his shoulders and pressed away some creased marks before, throwing it over the back of his chair, settling down to what looked to an extremely hardowking busy day.

xxxxxxxxx

After Sandra had bought Douglas into the interview room, Gerry agreed to ask him further questions somehow or some way they would need a breakthrough in the case and they believed Douglas was key to this.

"We've been informed by Alan Wright and he offered to draw a picture which matched your description, it was you wasn't it you were spotted running away from the area where Vinny was found lying half conscious..no more lies this time Douglas you have to own up to what you were doing there that fateful day" Sandra informed him seriously, sitting forwards in her chair while Gerry chose to relax, his shoulders easing a tiny fraction of tension away.

"So you caught me roaming around London what's the big deal here Detective..This Alan's doing isn't it...place some blame on me..." He shrugged his shoulders, a flick of fringe dangling over his left eye.

"Quit the protective talk Douglas you were spotted running away can you confess to that" Gerry asked directly, not hanging back for too long to wait for his answer.

"I was yeah..but i had no reason to get any sort of revenge on young Vinny..like I said i hate anyone who takes matter too far and desperate..i'm not in that sort of league"

"You're forgetting one more thing..apparently according to Alan you have blood on your trousers so if you are refusing to admit this..were did it come from" Sandra asked carefully, unwilling to allow him to think he could have any upper confidence in his smooth and charming appearance.

"I can't believe this..you have no right to go round accusing me of something i haven't done...Alan is playing innocent victim here and you cannot spot it thought you were suppose to be great detectives of your calliber best at what you do in reinvestigating crimes " He appeared to be looking ever more agitated the longer the interview continued for, it frustrated Gerry and Sandra because it seemed there was no way of getting him to admit anything else.

"Answer the bloody question Douglas..we 'aven't got all day to sit here doing nothing"

"Alright i did witness a confrontation..a smaller young lad around about Vinny's height and this other bigger sized guy..kept pushing him wouldn't budge when the younger one told 'im' to get lost" Douglas offered any last flashback he could remember " Then all of a sudden im heard him screaming like he'd hit his head hard on a brick wall..it looked terrible what happened..the other guy ran off sorry i did get a description of him..i ran to he younger guy's aid and i realised it was Vinny..his face was really pale..lost a lot of blood from what could i see..I stayed with 'im' until the ambulance arrived then some stupid moron thought it was me who attacked Vinny I tried to explain it was that other bloke but no one believed me so i legged it as fast as i could" He paused taking a breather, giving the impression that he needed an inhaler.

"You never said you were asthmatic Douglas" Gerry questioned with interest as he observed the elderly man taking two breathing tests.

"You were too busy assuming i was a killer never stopped to notice my inhaler in my coat pocket did you now" He rolled his eyes in annoyance, just about regaining his composure to listen to what other questions will being asked and how he would respond to them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Brian did a quick internet search on his desktop computer, adjusting his glasses to scan some small typed words on the BBC Food website, he liked what he saw quite literally, Esther didn't want a fuss to be made over cooking, a simple dish of Scouse would simply do and be able to fill up for supper.

"Even these foreign chefs have better knowledge than me ..Yer know what I think I'll stick to what i know best…Solving crimes with my genius techniques and adapted styles and being a Star Trek/Klingon fan"

Brian declared, finally after spending nearly all morning not really concentrating on his promise to Thomas Baxter of finding his brother's killer.

"Good to hear it Brian..Anyway need you help on this..what I've just discovered in an old newspaper cutting from a London Newspaper..says here…that Billy the one who visited Alan Wright's dad a few times he use to go to the same school as Vinny and Thomas' father..don't say much else but perhaps there might be a connection in all this" Jack discovered, taking a keen interest in the picture on Page 5 that showed Billy and The Baxter's father on the same rugby team, both were seated on the front bench just by the school rugby coach.

"I think I need to go and take ride around on my bike..might stop off the library and visit Thomas mentioned he's in there every day..helping an old girlfriend who works there" Brian went to find his bicycle helmet placed over his head and then threw on his cycling black jacket, finally zipping it up and preparing himself for a long bicycle ride to Forest Burrow Library 8 miles away.

"I'll inform Sandra if she starts asking where you've got to" Jack muttered as he held the door open for his friend as he lifted the bicycle up under his left arm and disappeared from view within seconds, keen to avoid any oncoming traffic that might be outside on the streets of London.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sandra proximately estimated that Douglas was unfortunately telling the truth afterall, Alan's accusations were deemed to be more confusing and unexplained, the team had been told much about Alan's friend Barry, the only certain thing that could be determined was his height and body weight matched to Douglas' description.

The UCOS couldn't understand who was producing a lie or confessing what exactly happened on that day.

"Absolutely typical…But its great thing you discovered that old newspaper snippet Jack …it come in handy on proving who might be the suspect…Still can't believe Brian just jumping on the band wagon on racing off to meet his old school friend once again" Sandra put her feet up for a well earned relaxing break, clicking on her answer phone to check whether she'd missed any important messages, she could have done with a shoulder massage from therapist to take away those niggling tense muscles in her shoulders.

"I know but he's always quick on the ball, likes to assess certain factors on what leads to people committing crimes.. Plus he has been talking non stop about this bloody convention before long I'll end up knowing every character from Lost, Star Trek and Doctor Who" Jack found it altogether rather amusing, it kept Brian's thinking up to date, kept him on focused when everyone else wasn't.

"Hmm Gerry's quiet this afternoon…something on his mind maybe that's mostly likely to be the cause… he didn't happen to have a date last night did he?" Sandra quizzed, although she didn't like to be taking some interest in Gerry's personal love life, her eyes became glued on him through the office blinds as he attempted to ease a straining headache by having a short afternoon kip.

"We will get to the core of this won't we..I mean Strickland is already getting impatient..i've overheard he's thinking of shutting or closing the case without your acknowledgement" Jack lay back on the chair, reading small written notes he's managed to write down earlier.

"Brian better well get some damn vital clues from Thomas thats if he willing and helpful by filling him in on his father's policing history with this senior officer" Sandra needed a break or holiday work was never going to get any better until she and the team could prove that they still had what was important to be a wise and intelligent team.

**End of Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Playing with trouble**

**Chapter 7**

**A shortened chapter but it does start to connect scenarios piece by piece leading the team to a potential suspect, who has cleverly avoided questioning in the past**

Brian surveyed the chaotic traffic scenario situated around him, a group of young cyclists struggled to cycle down on a cycle lane in which its space had been taken up by a Ford Escort, as he exhaustingly approached the Forest Burrow Library. He'd strapped his backpack over his shoulders the longer he cycled the more heavier it felt.

He pulled his bicycle up to a halt on the pavement, when he finally arrived, locking and securing it tightly against the hand bike railing before walking up the pebbled stoned steps and making his way inside, clutching his bicycle helmet underneath one arm and holding one strap of his backpack with another hand. His long black overcoat swayed sideways, its edges almost become trapped in the revolving door, finally stepping within the multiple surroundings of the building.

"Are you alright sir?..do you need any assistance in finding a book that you would like to purchase?" An elderly female librarian kindheartedly offered knowledgeable assistance as Brian acted bafflingly, unsuccessfully failing to spot his old friend, he remained thoroughly convinced this was the right library.

"I'm looking for Thomas Baxter…. He mentioned he works here.. Just need a quick word with him if that's no problem…. Its Brian Lane from the Unsolved Crime and Open Case Squad " He replied optimistically, leaning against the counter desk as he awaited to see if Thomas might be working in the staff room.

"He's not arrived for work yet.." she suddenly remembered, placing a hand on her mouth confusingly, the woman was a close friend to Thomas and rapidly expressed some hidden concern as to why he chose to arrive late when the library prominently opened early each and every morning.

"I tell yer what.. I'll wait for as long as possible.. I could do with some reading.. Read the latest fascinating books…while I wait.." Brian suggested politely, as he made his way over the book isle, curiously extending a hand to pick a book unfortunately he had awkward competition with an unpleasant 15 year old teenage girl.

"Mummy…I want to read this book…This man's being rude and negative towards me..stop pulling faces at me.." she hissed mockingly, Brian embarrassingly averted his eyes elsewhere, careful to a confrontation that wasn't necessarily his fault, unsurprised someone else was attempting to precisely cause unwanted trouble for him and found himself hurrying to stand in another book isle.

**xxxx**

As UCOS remained blissfully quiet Gerry and Jack took an opportunity for an early shortened mid afternoon coffee break in Starbucks across the street mulling over Sandra's recent behaviour towards the suspects they bought in for questioning.

"Sandra's not been herself of late has she. I know I don't want to make a big fuss over it don't get me wrong Jack… I just automatically presumed she might have physically bitten Douglas nose off and spat it out in the interview room a couple of hours ago…You don't reckon he's feeding us the truth do you. Something just don't add up in all this… feels as if its one enormous cover-up between all of them" Gerry attempted to make common sense of this cryptic investigation.

"I know Gerry..I think its best to see whether Brian finds out anything significant and informs us when he returns… I wonder if Thomas might have acted too protective of his brother… made some unforgiving deals… to keep his brother from harms way…maybe he got in the way.. Found himself involved in the crossfire and died as a result of it" Jack profusely revealed his theory.

"Thanks Poirot…think you just blew my theory away into thin air" Gerry sarcastically confessed, saddened in realization if this apparently could turn out to be the case.

"Oh stop complaining we might as well return…Sandra will be breathing down on necks soon enough as to what took us so long to simply buy food and drink replenishments" Jack nudged Gerry to rise up from his chair in the café and they quickly left.

**xxxx**

Thomas curiously tapped Brian on his shoulder, requiring if his former friend had uncovered some crucial evidence within the current proceeding reinvestigation. His appearance appeared to be changeable today, blue waist jacket, matching trousers and violet silk shirt. When Brian never replied, Thomas expressed his disbelief at the lack of confirmation and reassurance, he desperately suspected he might take it into his own hands.

"Brian so what did you find out?… Did Douglas use an excuse.. To wriggle his way out of answering questions?"

"Before I left to come here got a phone call on my wife's borrowed mobile phone that my colleagues discovered Douglas is an asthmatic he explained he ran away after the murder took place. Claimed he never committed it because he spotted an unidentified figure lurking over Vinny's body..Are you sure you don't remember any other rival… that your brother got in the wrong books of?"

"What is this Brian…bloody QI… I really can't offer any further help to you with this… All I know that there was other guy.. Younger heavy built like Giant Haystacks.. They shared a disagreement over an unpaid restaurant bill… Vinny briefly mentioned the guy came looking for him..a couple of times demanding he pay up or he'd use a baseball bat to break his legs" Thomas agonized intensely, a flood of images overflowing through his mind, the scared young brother pleading for his life to be speared, crying emotionally when the tall heavy male smashed a brick through his house windows.

"You alright Tom..hope I'm not bringing up to many difficult bad memories.." Brian sympathized compassionately, offering a hand of support of dearest sincerity.

"I don't remember his name. I'm sorry I guess Vinny was too frightened to say anything incase the guy carried out his threats…Hang on..if he was heavy built in height and in weight..he might have worked at a gym maybe a fitness instructor in his spare time as well as working in the restaurant..Brian I'm fully convinced if it is this guy he did it " Thomas sighed sadly, lowering his head ashamedly, feeling he'd become an utter failure in his quest of finding justice.

"Don't blame yourself ..You've got nothing to worry about Tom..when I get back to work I'll do a background check. Pull some strings carefully incase I anger my Detective Superintendent…run a check on any possible uncanny descriptions of him.." Brian promised to find out the truth, even if it practically cause him to stumble into trouble.

"Please do before its too late…Brian I cannot risk not knowing the truth when it pains me to say.. I feel like resorting to old policing methods"

"Been watching too much Ashes to Ashes have you?" Brian knew instantly upon second guessing.

"Pretty much" Thomas nodded his head refutably in acknowledgment, half smiling giving evidence of evidence.

**Xxxx**

"Where the bloody hell have you two been,… This isn't a one person office for an individual to keep running while her colleagues bugger off to buy food outside" Sandra bellowed, exchanging an displeasuring glance, her arms folded in a professional standard bossy manner.

"Is Brian back yet?" Jack asked

"No not yet..just hope he's bought something interesting back for us to question" Gerry searched high and low around the empty quieting vacated office . "something else I've had Strickland offering to load potential cases upon us he's getting dismayed at our lack of slowness, doesn't seem to understand we have had no visible evidence in this..reason why we've gone and flashbacked hope you're right Gerry..can't bare to see case being closed as unsolved hate letting people down even myself surprisingly enough"

Some minutes later, Brian eventually arrived back just before 3.30pm, lifting his bicycle through the office door, avoiding Sandra's examining eyes as she studied his nervousness and avoidance.

"Well?" she acted impatiently, unprepared to be kept waiting for much longer when there was other important matters to be getting on with.

"Well what?. Thomas said the same thing as Douglas…the unidentified mysterious, ambiguous figure…the one that got away…said he selfishly hounded Vinny over some unpaid restaurant bills.. Threatened to take a bat and knock his kneecaps out" Gerry pulled an excruciating face, as to display his expression.

"So what are we saying here.. Do we assume this is the guy were after…the one that got away?"

"I guess so.. Brian try and bring up a list on your computer of anyone connected to the Baxters…Gerry head downstairs to Emily see if she can shed some light on possible image of this brutal guy…Strickland soon enough is going to be pressing us to close the case when its solved" Brain followed orders and Gerry shrugged his shoulders eventually complying to followed procedures, both got to work immediately.

"Don't be too snappy towards them Sandra. I know we've all got a lot on our plates to be coping with…I sat talking to Mary in the garden last night told her about this case…She'd be telling me not to allow myself to get to personally involved…Brian no doubt has it occupying his mind…"

"Trust me I'll have my thoughts elsewhere.. Believe it or not I'm not becoming grouchy as I think I am. Maybe we should go for well deserved drink one night when the case is completed..what do you say?" Sandra hinted, hoping Gerry might agree and not make an unfortunate excuse of excluding himself out of it.

**Xxxx**

As tea time approached, Brian realized he'd been typing for over an hour so far with significant result, he typed Thomas' name firstly which bought up no results, before trying Vinny''s name which bought up a whole heap of names that read like a phonebook alphabetically.

"Any luck?" Jack eagerly requested pulling a chair up to sit by Brian as he studied every single name.

Curiously clicking on one name, Kenny Andrews, an old profile picture displayed itself on the computer screen, his image beared a resemblence to what Douglas described, Kenny was heavy built, tall 6ft 2ins, larger biceps, a large outlined neck and brown fluffly hair, by now they both knew his imagine might be different, intriguingly they awaited Gerry's enquiries, waiting became a long cricket game.

"Should be back by now I promised Esther I'd cook her tea tonight..one of the recipes out of Jamie Oliver's recipe books" Brian tapped his boot heavily on the cold surfaced floor, almost accidentally banging his underneath the desk as he pivoted to check the main office door to his right hand sode.

"Esther will understand..I'm certain she will" Jack guaranteed, fiddling with a pen as he joined in the wait.

"You don't think he's sneaked off early has he. Sandra's going to be undoubtedly furious if he has" Brian found himself wondering as he looked up in time to see an exhausted Gerry finally arriving back.

"What took yer?" Brian acted unimpressively, looking slightly annoyed as he tapped his watch.

"Blimey Brian no need to rip my head off in one attempt..Where's Sandra?"

"She's in the office" Jack answered

"Not gonna believe this when I tell yer" Gerry had found a breakthrough in the case, but wanted everyone to be present when he informed them. Sandra exited her office and chose to stand side by side by the evidence board.

Gerry placed a photo of Kenny up on the board and wrote, his previous convictions underneath it, 1 GBH assault 1982 , assault on a young teenager 1990 and blamed for a car crash reasons unexplained as to why he escaped being jailed when evidence pointed at him being the main suspect in the previous unsolved case.

"That's Kenny..I've just bought his name up on my computer.. Why was he not charged with any of these crimes… was someone protecting him acting as an alibi.. When the police became suspicious?" Brian put his hardest opinions in one suggesting it as a possible theory.

"Maybe.. Bought its clear.. He's definitely Vinny's killer… What I find must interesting is that him and Douglas were old school friends…knew each other quite well…I think when we bought Douglas in for questioning he quite noticeably buckled under pressure..acted shifty cryptic even.. thankfully i think he's lead us on the right track towards Kenny.. According to Emily when she recovered some files for me…she found out that Kenny likes to filter in and out of London…he's avoiding police arrest because he is another who was never got questioned over Vinny's murder.. In 1980 he was just 20 years old..about now he'd be around 50 years old apparently still attending the gym every Wednesday morning tends to go between the one in Rose Hill and Newbury Street…If its alright Sandra I think a bit of undercover work might help us in arresting him finally"

"I fully agree Gerry.. Stop trying to outclass me at this" Sandra challenged him, as she made eye contact.

"No I wasn't really" Gerry used his hands to protest, unhappy that a bemused Brian and Jack chose to step in the background and make a bid for the exit as Gerry and Sandra continued to argue like a married couple.

"Lets get one thing perfectly understood..you're not a Detective Superintendent I am" Sandra made herself be heard properly.

**End of chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Playing With Trouble **

**Chapter 8**

**I'm made this latest chapter more about Gerry this time, I've added a potential love interest for him, the occasional Gerry and Sandra banter/arguing over answer phone. Further things are discovered over Kenny.**

An infuriated Sandra argumentatively bickered back and forth with an impatient Strickland as he pressurized her to a result in this reinvestigation case. He sensitively recognized that the well respected UCOS department were perceptively losing their touch in closing cases and considered the possibility of closing this department down, knowing all too well Sandra and a panicked Brian most of all would absolutely protest against it.

"Sandra I do comprehensibly find myself sealing one agreement that you've uncovered vital evidence in the Vinny Baxter murder case however I'm sorry as I do have to dismissively state if there's not a result by Wednesday, I'm handing this case over to another department, you can't be focused on one case that might not actually be going anywhere, as I seriously state there's plenty of others to be solved and I believe UCOS is the best department to do this"

"But Sir… Gerry discovered the other day that Kenny Andrews attends a gym on Wednesday morning, hopefully we can bring him for questioning , question him as much as possible and hopefully find a conclusion to this please reconsider in giving us an extra day" even though she obtained her utter decisiveness, in her current battle of wills against Strickland nevertheless Sandra wasn't someone for disobeying or pleading to another person for additional time on effectively figuring out a resolution on an opened up reinvestigation, this obviously meant making him reexamining his chanceful words.

Brian remarkably signaled his arrival over an hour earlier than anticipated that very morning just managing to arrive before a hung-over yawning Gerry, lifting his bike up the bottom of the steep staircase.

"Morning Gerry, you look dreadful, not still gloomy and discontented about your falling out with Sandra the other evening, I'm sure she never meant what she said, you two are continuously at each other's throats" Brian tried to enlighten Gerry's downward mood, nudging his hand slightly against his friend's wrist.

"Thanks Brian, heard anything from Thomas? is he forwardly willing to undertake our potential undercover operation…" Gerry furrowed an eyebrow alertness within both ears as they burnt hotly worryingly, words were being exchanged about himself.

"Uhm Not quite I was assuming you wouldn't mind accepting this, I phoned Sandra last night and she gave her approval to my suggestion as well, sorry mate, she suggested you work in the café in the gym as we need to identify Kenny's vague personality …this afternoon… I'll be there as back up Sandra insisted carefully incase you may bugger it up" He nervously backed away, clutching his bike helmet.

"Oh charming, I'll be the stand-out outsider amongst all the body builders, I can't be lifting weights and polishing tables, although I only clean my flat, I've never done a genuine spring clean for anyone else in my life " Gerry rolled his eyes, unenthusiastic at the thought of wearing a tight t-shirt and tight shorts work clothes that adequately met the requirements of staff clothes standards.

"Gerry less of the negative gibberish and leave your subconscious more absorbed on your task in hand…in reality you may end up chatting and gathering information we require on Kenny.. Its what we want you to do" Brian addressed him,

"Oh Looks like my day's about to pick up" a changeable Gerry muttered impressively, his mood varying every couple of minutes, not deliberately appearing to be conversationally aware that morning as he particularly swiftly rushed ahead of an oncoming crowd of numerous detectives, kind-heartedly aiding Brian with his bicycle, maybe today might allusively turn out rosy and unexpected.

**. Xxxx**

Sandra watchfully eyed her team activities and incoming movements through the glass window from her office, modestly both eyes were drawn bafflingly towards Gerry and his excruciating musically whistling.

"Gerry you're not there to come over all flirtatious with a younger female worker.. I don't presume Sandra will be pleased if she discovered.. Don't forget we urgently need to capture Vinny's killer red-handed he can't escape arrest" Jack's advisable words of encouragement boosted his colleague's high spirits onwards, conceivably in emergency if their undercover operation was blown, Gerry prepared to take down this individual even without listening to Sandra.

"Don't you worry Jack, I don't purposely expect to, I learnt a lesson or two in acknowledging that my love life comes second to my job" Gerry surprising confession amused Brian, upon glancing up, necessarily understanding decisively of no urgent need of pushing him further to ask what the reason was.

"This Kenny Andrews, do we actually know what precise time he fussily attends fitness training and be fully assured that he hasn't smartly switched his membership to another gym, resourcefully London's one big population to frantically search for a man who committed an unsolved crime over 30 years ago" Jack understandably voiced negative feelings, although he hadn't met Kenny in person , something smacked of suspicious circumstances, hints of collaborations with another one of their suspects.

"Well if I'm not mistaking, According to the opening times of Skelton's gym that's the one Andrews attends, it opens at 8am closes at 5:30pm, Gerry you'll have to work there for three days at the maximum, get to know every gym member" Without significantly knowing too much, Brian estimated his calculations.

"Trust me Brian I really don't want to be engulfed by flushed faced, sweaty members in the cafeteria" Gerry explained disapprovingly, tensely shrugging his shoulders, how they ached badly.

"You and your fears of OCD, Oi watch it you'll be turning into Brian the second next" Jack lightly chuckled, enjoying witnessing the problematic discomfort on Gerry's face.

**xxxx**

At Skelton's gym that very Monday afternoon, Gerry carrying a lightest blue bag stepped inside nervously, observing the daily busy comings and goings, younger physically built individuals occupying the cafeteria, swimming pool, indoor tennis courts and indoor squash courts.

"Hi my name's Gerry Standing, I'm here for three days to help out in the café" He spoke clearly to a younger receptionist, watchfully keeping an instantaneous closer eye on a possible sighting of Kenny, maybe randomly choosing gym equipment two days early.

"You don't have look petrified Mr Standing, Your Detective Superintendent informed us over the phone of your investigation into a previous murder case and the involvement of one of our long serving gym members" Layla the receptionist, as a smirking Gerry notified her name tag, came across as lovely, kindhearted and sweet she appeared to look mature, conversationally chatting to him in a professional manner.

"Is his name's Kenny Andrews, all we've uncovered is he comes here every Wednesday morning, stays for an hour before heading off to his head office" Gerry persistently knew he should never be discussing potential evidence to an attractive receptionist he'd only just introduced himself to, he knew the trouble and strife he would find himself in, if she somehow revealed herself to be a double crosser yet somehow he couldn't hide the fact he felt an immediate connection with.

"I've seen him a couple of times, has a right temper on him, anyone gets in his way, he menacingly threatens to stick their heads down a toilet cubicle until they apologize…That guy ultimately gives me the creeps" She shivered briskly feeling an invisible coldness clairvoyantly overwhelming her.

"Has Kenny ever been kicked out for his inappropriate extreme behaviour?"

"No unfortunately not…why I dunno…Hope you capture him for whatever crime he committed" She whispered smiling enthusiastically, egging him on confidentially.

Gerry was greeted by Skelton's gym manager James Dayton, who appeared to be prestigious, escorted him straightaway over towards the cafeteria and to get started precisely.

**xxxx**

"Sandra don't be so concerned, he's going to report back to us on further information, I trust Gerry as much as the next man does, he's absolutely trustworthy… " Jack stressed kindly, the pressure wouldn't stop mounting up for them, other than having Gerry undercover, Brian had also uncovered in an addition from a retired schoolteacher that taught both Vinny and Kenny at St Josephs Kenny was in different year class than Vinny. Both pupils were caught fighting in the school playground, Kenny inaccurately spitefully taunted Vinny over his family troubles, father in prison, mother caught stealing from the sweet shop.

"Can't we just nail with this.. It proves Kenny had a motive or at least a lengthily grudge against him, seemingly never got along, something must have occurred to convince Kenny, murder was an only option to rid of Vinny once and for all. Automatically I'm not reaffirming the man motives, We need Gerry to become pally with him" Brian knew it'd be a difficult uphill challenge.

"Huh No chance Brian, we should never aimlessly endanger Gerry's life, he's in there for a reason to determine anything untrustworthily roughly about our one number suspect" Sandra secretly reassured herself, a closer colleague fretfully she feared for Gerry's safety no matter what.

" I hope for gods sake I hope he doesn't get injured if Andrews realizes who he is…that a dangerous risk I cannot face up to… we'll have an irate Strickland on our backs for days on end..you do know he's thinking of closing our department down depending on successful we are in solving this reinvestigation case " Sandra conspicuously rediscovered some unburied emotions she just could get rid of, they're weren't romantic feelings of sorts but more of burgeoning desperation to prove her determination and overall willpower to demonstrate to Strickland that UCOS department was more than capable and knowledgeable in getting results.

"Didn't think you'd be this distressed and apprehensive for Gerry's health and safety" Jack and Brian simultaneously requested the same question.

"I know, maybe it was misjudged blunder putting him in there, we don't know what or how badly Andrews might be"

They all jumped frightfully when the sound of the office telephone rang out blaringly, Brian hastily answered it

"Gerry how are yer? Doing alright so far" Sandra shrewdly jabbed her index finger on the desk so he could be placed at full volume on answer phone, Brian followed her solemn demand.

" So what have you uncovered so far? anything intriguingly, strange or either bad tempered" Sandra hoped something interesting could come to the surface.

"One of the receptionists happened to mention, his persona comes across as potentially intimidating and menacing, Well one thing I can be assured of, no one can get on the wrong side of him, allows his fists to do the talking, doesn't take too sympathetically to an underdog outclassing him at anything he wants gratefully to achieve " Gerry sighed, breathing heavily on the other side of the phone, his voice brimmed full of monotony and gloom.

"So lets say his temper controls his emotions, maybe on the day of the murder when he faced off against Vinny Baxter for one last showdown, depression wriggled its ugly head and he set out to unleash his pent up rage…Gerry you be careful there"

"Bloody hell Sandra you're acting like a strenuously, aggravating wife, I'm fine alright, don't need to keep tabs on me" Brian and Jack attempted to keep their evident laughter distinctively discreet. "What did you find out Brian?" Gerry requested in being informed of.

"I got off the phone from an former schoolteacher who taught them both at St Josephs, told me Kenny use to bully Vinny…apparently everytime Thomas couldn't make it in to school due to illness. A fight between was broken up in the playground, Vinny suffered cuts and bruises to his left cheek and leg.. It sounded dreadful what he did picking on someone defenseless " It was all Brian could add to write down as evidence, it felt as if resourcefully unraveling the case was like portraying lyrics from Europe's The Final Countdown, a song Brian found to be annoying and Gerry mimed, air-guitaring along to a leaving do party.

Gene was cut off from carrying on his important phone conversation, overpowering fear set in.

**xxxx**

James with his arms folded stood over Gerry, grabbing his mobile phone off him without asking.

"Oi that's my phone, be careful its expensive… This isn't bloody school yer know..yer not a schoolteacher about to cane a rude school pupil" Gerry berated, losing patience of having to put up with James' stronger thoughtful, insightful and hasty tactics.

"Might I remind you of our policies, all phone conversations to family or friends are to be made after working hours, if I catch you again making phone calls I might as well feed you to this Andrews bloke" James' attitude turned sinisterly darker, uncaring of what consequences it might entitle.

"Are you threatening me?.. Because I wouldn't stand for it. I'm most unquestionably am not the type of man who'd predominantly allow a small obnoxious kid walk over me" Gerry stood his ground, biting back, fighting his corner expertly, Sandra's decision to send him undercover was becoming one enormous massive mistake, he'd started the undercover job not in favor of his wishes.

"Why would I even limitlessly dare to waste any my valuable time on someone I've just met today.. All you do is want to snoop around like Columbo, monitoring gym members who'll complain about you within a day..trust me mate…I've dealt with this for 10 years. Insults and complaints the whole shebang… Kenny Andrews the thug you're after he smashed my car two years ago..I know it was him but unfortunately wasn't able to find any CCTV or encourage witnesses to speak out…think he placed a fear in their eyes..would explain why they formed a wall of silence"

Around 6pm, Nighttime overfilled across the sky of Central London, as Gerry left early on a bitterly cold night, accompanying Layla to her car.

"So are you off then, off home? I was going to invite you for a drink,,just around the corner from here… Dunno if you may be up for it..what do yer say?" It was a tempting offer not to primarily reject, Layla was a like a lost soul, searching for love and learning to be precautionary aware of not walking alone at nighttime when danger lurked all four individual corners.

"Can't I'm afraid..My Detective Superintendent would go ape if she found out I was taking this seriously" He hated truly himself for saying no, blowing any chance of getting to knowing more about the appealing attractive Layla, tightening his eyes in horror, burying his fingers grippingly and his appearance looking hilariously embarrassing. He simply couldn't mix professionalism and his personal life together, frustratingly both subjects had to be separated altogether.

"Oh that's a shame, some of the male jerks I work alongside are already involved in relationships even married. Just I'm the only single person, no boyfriend for 10 years, not dating, not even been generously offered one single date , I get the impression I've lived the single life far too long than I would care to think " Layla single mindedly hoped she couldn't scare away men again, for her, despite Gerry being 15 years older than her, she'd felt fascinated by his gorgeous penetrating eyes, wistfully studying his complexion.

"You trying to entice me sweetheart…" Gerry breathlessly chuckled, as a hesitating romantic atmosphere overwhelmed them which felt like it advantageously lasted nearly perminantely, both stood shyly motionless in making a move, she broke away before it suddenly became intense and intimate.

"Erm No.. Of course I would never stubbornly resort to doing that" she timidly implied, hair flickering lengthways wildly before she climbed comfortably into the driver seat of her leather seated Audi car, as it drove away she waved goodnight to him a hand waving three times.

He half smiled pursuing his lips intensively, harshly shaking his head inconsiderately at why a few seconds earlier he'd lead her to believe Sandra might be someone he loved more, he pivoted to beep his car which he'd parked nearer the car park entrance, his half day working in Skelton's most certainly had been eventful.

**xxxx **

"I dunno I'm guessing Gerry must have been told off for making a phone call when he was supposed to be concentrating on serving energy drinks, sandwiches and toast to customers…Bet he's a right arrogant misery guts this James, the manager of Skelton's" Brian burped whilst sipping on his hot cup of coffee, preparing to leave, cautiously bearing in mind of preoccupying thoughts.

"Right, I'm off home have some housework to complete, Want to a early night's sleep ready for tomorrow, hopefully we can catch Kenny soon enough and get justice for Thomas and his family" Sandra revealed wearily, rubbing a hand over her aching sore shoulder, work was a tremendous significant part of her career but it did bring it's fierce battles to the courts occasionally, .

**End of chapter**

**One more chapter and an interlude to come, I'll be adding them within the next three weeks, Next chapter comes to a conclusion and will be longer to read as well. **


	9. The awful truth

**Playing with Trouble**

**Chapter 9**

**A shortened chapter, this is the one where Kenny Andrews cross paths with UCOS, will he finally be arrested and charged. **

The day of beckoning finally dawned for the UCOS team, individually placing Gerry in undercover might have proved wrongly as his updates became less credible and realistic. Sandra surely suspected the pretty receptionist could be averting or tempting Gerry away from uncovering some further truths, she wasn't liking it at all but didn't confirm it as jealously or losing patience, Sandra liked to mostly keep her private thoughts to herself.

"How do you know this though Sandra, this female receptionist might impartially be seamlessly innocent, besides Gerry does sound rather smitten by her" Jack muttered, his glasses positioned above his head as he attempted to see another way around this situation.

"I know that's what I'm frantic about, thoughtfully last night I was reconsidering making the arrest of Kenny Andrews either today or tomorrow, Strickland's already breathing down my neck and I don't think I can devote another day to acting like a nerve wrecking mess over one investigation case" Sandra murmured, curiously her neutral response revealed signs of work pressure, realization hitting her on full impact, somehow she should contemplate in booking a well deserved holiday for two weeks to soemwhere in Europe, Madrid or the Lake District in order to allow her headaches and stress vanish.

"Do you reckon we ought to, hand Gerry an identification picture of Kenny Andrews, for him to take back with him and perhaps he could have that receptionist to identify him when he felt the time was right" Jack sighed, for two days he'd missed his colleague's energetic ramblings about other detectives from lower policing divisions and how he frowned and grumbled because of minor problems in not being taken too seriously.

"Might be too risky, we could even place Gerry in danger and Strickland's going to be horribly furious with us both" Sandra knew her decision was genuinely accurate and never felt a pleading need of debating it argumentatively.

" Well if you say so, Brian might have jumped in there before you though" Jack hesitantly announced without warning, fearing she'd kick off furiously.

"He's done what!.. Jack sometimes You know I don't like any of you going behind my back intently but you do realize and hopefully Brian does to that he should have requested for direct permission to do so" a dissatisfied Sandra voiced her vast disappointment for this surprise, when Brian returned she knew words might be exchanged.

"Not this all again, remember what happened last time, You and him untimely got your wires crossed resulting in an eventually proved innocent man seeing stars flashing before his eyes after Gerry dramatically punched his lights out" Jack stated, eager to justify several former wrongdoings.

"It was a simple misunderstanding, Gerry fully apologized for his actions because he'd been under pressure strenuously, luckily Strickland felt sympathetic and understood which he usually tends to dismiss sometimes" Sandra implicated positively.

**Xxxx **

In spite of everything in which he endured on his first day of the undercover work with the manager of hell James, Gerry remarkably enjoyed it, thankfully developing a friendship of sorts with Layla, the kind hearted woman who understood a lot of things he particularly mentioned. Skelton's gym saw the failing business suddenly flourishing rapidly, so that next morning he intended to discover why all of a sudden this was the case. As he regained some fresh breezing refreshing air to his sweaty forehead.

"Gerry!" Gerry glanced irascibly over his shoulder to discover what bothersome buffoon was shouting his name loudly. Brian approached on his bicycle at speed, peddling tiringly as he neared.

"What you doing here does Sandra know? If she doesn't you're dead meat mate" Gerry unimpressively expressed his thoughts as he stopped walking anymore.

"Glad I caught yer Gerry, just wanted to give this to you" Gerry first thought, an exhausted Brian chose to arrive unexpectedly with a birthday present "Oh thanks , actually its not my birthday for another six months" Gerry grumbled unpleasantly.

"No.. No it's a profile picture of Kenny Andrews, keep it on you so you can study who comes in and out of the main entrance, watch closely so you should definitely be able to identify him" An exhausted Brian thoroughly explained, hands still clutched to both bicycle handles as he steadied the bicycle to move slowly along the graveled pavement.

"Blimey Brian they'll be nicknaming me Gerry eyed before you know it" Gerry smirked taking the printed picture, folding it in half and placing inside a jacket pocket , chuckling even as he waved a goodbye to Brian, who wobbled half of the front bike tyre lengthways.

A large heavy built individual collided one on one against Brian on the sloped curb, nevertheless abruptly Brian wasn't feel pleasantly appreciative of the driver's blindness, confrontation loomed something he never needed as he was due back at UCOS to face the wrath of Sandra.

"Oi you watch where yer going granddad, next time wear yer glasses for outdoors ...moron" This rude individual stepped out of his Chevrolet Lacetti, one foot practically stamping heavily.

Brian's eyes widened in shock as he acknowledged their main suspect Kenny Andrews was threatening to knock seven bells out of him, at the eleventh hour Brian wriggled out of further actions as he cycled on, not looking back, keen to inform Sandra, perhaps today they should act instinctively by having Kenny Andrews finally captured for absconding from the police for distantly too long.

**Xxxx**

Layla twitched nervously as Kenny Andrews entered the gym, carrying a hefty backpack, a tennis racket handle preventing the bag from being zipped up appropriately.

"Good morning sweetheart, I see yer still checking me out aren't ya, I'm getting quite a six pack on me So you must definitely desire a piece of me , Good news I am after all a single man looking for gorgeous bird to accompany me everywhere" He grinned arrogantly knowing all too well, she hated his cockiness, he laughed to himself before disappearing into the men's changing rooms.

Layla sought to tearfully cry her heart out, skeptically there was only enough a woman could harshly tolerate in receiving attention on a grander scaled male dominated environment, enough was enough unambiguously she took a stand, storming away from the reception desk to see James for a private word.

Gerry briefly overheard Kenny's unbearable manners towards Layla, although risky, daring and perilous, eyes shifting elsewhere, side to side and perceptibly the close remained absolutely clear, he pressed a finger down, immediately making a telephone call to UCOS.

"You alright Layla he didn't say anything badly to upset you emotionally did he?" Gerry whsipered towards her, smiling sympathetically as he seemingly got through to UCOS. Layla smiled in response, wiping her eye with small piece of tissue.

**Xxxx**

Two hours later,: When Sandra let Brian off luckily and somehow after managing forthrightly to persuade Strickland this was the best possibility they could ever have in bringing the prime suspect of their re-investigation case into the death of Vinny Baxter, the UCOS detectives conscientiously moved onward towards the main entrance of the gym and entered. Gerry kept a low profile, as he proceeded continuously to attend to cleaning the counter table.

"Hi I'm Detective Superintendent Sandra Pullman, this is Brian Lane and Jack Halford we're looking for a Kenny Andrews is he around here anywhere by any chance its just that we really need to chat with him" Sandra spoke with Layla unfazed by what Gerry impressionably saw within the friendly, bubbly receptionist.

"All I know he's taking part in swimming in the indoor swimming arena, which is if you go through them double doors and its to your left," Layla muttered quietly, kindly providing helpful directions.

"How's erm Gerry been getting on in here, has he kept his head down focused on working well" Sandra whispered, sensing her male charming colleague might not be too far in the background, guessing his ears would be roasting.

"Yeah he's a good guy knows how to put a smile on your face , nonetheless sometimes he can be a little stubborn and shy but I guess its probably down to being effectively apart of in this chaotic environment" Layla knowingly informed Sandra, as the two women became chatty.

Jack and Brian deviously disappeared only professionally to check on Layla's answer, all vague flashbacks of the good old days dawned on Jack, as he remembered visiting the swimming baths as a youngster in the 1950's.

"Jack you've got no time to reminisce, time's running out in us capturing Andrews" Brian reminded his longtime friend with a nudge on the shoulder.

"Oh Not you again come back for round 2 have yer" The familiar voice of Kenny Andrews echoed around all four corners of the populated swimming arena, they pivoted to face him noticing his bare flat lined chest and stomach.

As Jack was about to flash his UCOS badge, Kenny realized the game might finally be ended for him and so he desperately made a sprint for it in his swimming trunks, skipping and clumsily avoiding a head on calamity collision with the lifeguard who he shoved in the pool, Jack and Brian struggled to keep with him the younger male as both detectives staggered for breath, thankfully however before they knew it the entrance door flung widely open and Kenny was knocked out cold flat on the tiled floor.

"Bloody Hell do I have to precisely do everything" Sandra's voice turned gruffer as she moaned staring at her two colleagues.

**Xxxx**

"So Kenny we've finally managed to hall you in for questioning you've cleverly evaded it for so long… so how come you've never got originally questioned for the death of Vinny Baxter blackmailed some investigating officer did you so he could let you off Scott-free and have you protected." Sandra deliberately demanded a straight answer, she wasn't going to hear lies all over again.

"Yeah I did hear Vinny got kicked about, little nuisance practically asked for it I guess, with attending the football match at Stamford Bridge" Kenny tenaciously rearranged his confession, maybe the time of giving up had arrived for him, as he witnessed the annoyance and impatience in the two detectives interviewing him , he slyly delighted in it.

"Don't wind us up Kenny we've got a backlog of evidence on you, your previous convictions for other crimes, come on confess" Gerry bellowed, finding this male's uncaring attitude grating noticeably.

"What? don't get too intelligent for my own liking Detective Superintendent... alright i aimed to do was to purposely intend to deliver a warning to Vinny's brother Thomas, unfortunately this all went tragically wrong on a bigger scale, I only meant to scare him we brutally fought then he whacked his head on the railing and fell on his back, I wouldn't say I murdered him if you get my drift" Kenny eventually half confessed, they couldn't tell if he was attempting to mock.

"So what your telling us is it true?" Gerry requested, feeling a pang of sickness of hearing the gory details of the description of Vinny Baxter's death.

"What do you want me to write it in my own blood?…. Don't take the piss will yer..I'm laying my confession on the table for you " Kenny groaned impassively and emotionlessly, awaiting to be charged, hating the long drawn out questions directed towards him.

A short time later as they rounded up the interview, Sandra did charge Kenny with murder and intention to kill. She and Gerry explained all to Brian and Jack as they all found a sense of relief finally, the case had been finally resolved and now it was up to Brian to inform Thomas.

**xxxx**

Gerry sneaked out before Sandra could catch up on daily events with him, he'd organize to take Layla out for drinks at his local pub The Lion Heart, as friends he reassured her, nothing more.

"Glad you got that scumbag arrested, deserved the dastardly gleeful smirk wiped clean off his face" Layla drank half of her glass of orange, surprising Gerry.

"i see someone's particuarly thirsty tonight" Gerry muttered silently.

She sighed, contemplating on a rough day "Been a difficult complicated day, didn't fancy buying an alcoholic drink incase i might have done and then i would have given you the shock of your life, prancing around the counter, dancing to Lady Gaga's Just Dance"

"You did well"

"Me I hardly did anything" in reply she jabbed her finger on her shoulder.

"You directed my colleagues to him that's something to feel better about I guess" Gerry smirked winking an eyebrow.

**End of chapter.**


	10. Dinner Party

**This last chapter is more of a lighthearted, amusing one, where Sandra invites everyone around to house for a get together and reward him with a deserved meal, however when Gerry offers to cook, things get out of hand. Thank you to The Mominator, b-o-l-ly24 and EvilEye94 for the reviews of some of the chapters.**

**

* * *

**

**Playing with Trouble - Chapter 10**

Sometimes Sandra Pullman generally didn't particularly enjoy socializing with any well-known colleagues outside work as they'd frequently involve themselves in her never-ending messy love life despite her protests, nonetheless this time around regardless of this she felt precisely impressed and awestricken by how professionally well UCOS strongly focused, stayed determined to carry out the re-investigation murder case of Vinny Baxter and eventually finally charging Kenny Andrews.

Somehow Sandra couldn't help in strangely feeling somewhat undoubtedly unconvinced by Gerry's blossoming relationship with Layla from Skelton's Gym, she was someone who was particularly neater, smart, intelligent, pleasantly compassionate in everything she prefered to mention, she always honestly tended to speak her mind when it mattered, never once allowed flirty newcomers to woo her immediately, she even had some feisty guts to stand up to a few male gym members who attempted to bully her. Sandra couldn't quite put her finger on it whether this might be obvious jealously to such a point, afterall after worrking together for so long time they'd fought back and forth for plenty of years, luckily Strickland hadn't cottoned on at all or she'd be in for a telling off, one she never generally wanted to listen to.

"Brian could i have a word with you in my office please" Sandra surprisingly chose her eccentric but clever friend to share a short conversation with, he glanced back at Jack whose look said it all, as even more perplexed as his best friend's generally appeared to come across as.

"Alright it'll have to be quick because Esther's bought me the Wire DVD Boxset and said she wanted me home so we could watch it together after our tea, well while there's nothing else on television to watch" Brian happily smiled as he readjusted and secured his bicyccle helmet comfortably over his head, lastly fastening the strap lightly over his chin carefully.

Brian became hestitant at first, however eventually going against what he thought,as he followed Sandra into her office and stood more leaning against the doorway as he prepared to listen to what she had to say to him.

"Friday this week near the weekend once again, i'm considering treating everyone to a well deserved dinner at my house for all the hard work and determination you've shown during this investigation and previous ones as well..I know i keep myself to myself but i think you, Jack and Gerry fully deserve it...so what do you reckon Brian..." Sandra sighed, hands clasped together awkwardly a little, as she awaited his response.

"I don't know I suppose I'll come then...it'll be a night out for me and Esther, we can watch the Wire another time i guess" Brian mumbled profusely, Sandra assumed he'd said muttered some other word under his breath, quickly dismissing it as nonsense.

"Thanks I've got a cookbook which includes plenty of recipes have no single idea what i might cook" Randomly  
she never tended to cook enough times than she prefered to, every night microwave meals were always on the menu for late tea depending on what time she arrived hom each night of the week.

"I've got plenty of the famous chefs cookbooks in my desk drawer, me and Esther we've been trying food recipes by the Hairy Bikers, after trying their recipes out you do realize they come with some cracking recipes, some which are delicious" Brian helpfully mentioned.

"Brian you're turning into a right know-it-all masterchef" Sandra nodded, she couldn't control her laughter.

"What's going on?..what you two been whispering hopefully not about me cause i'll know if my ears are burning up..thats always a tell-tell sign if you never realized" Gerry impolitely walked in without knocking, clutching two folders in one hand and noticably much to Sandra's clear annoyance. now he was keen to uncover who or what the conversation may be about

"Sandra's invited us all around for dinner Friday night for a brave deternmination in never giving up on this investigation case, you're coming aren't you Gerry?" Brian overtook Sandra's prepared words, she felt like huffing to retain attention.

"I can't be reasonably convinced whether i come or not, I wanted to ask Layla out but unfortunately she's going out for a girls night in town" Gerry smoothly ran a hand through his hair as he continuously thought on what to do.

"Come on it'll be a laugh we can hear more stories about Sandra's favourite subjects" Brian grinned eagerly.

"Brian!" she didn't prefer everything else to be discussed rather she wished they's both left the office and allowed to get on with some unfinished work.

Gerry slowly glanced downward towards a flustered Sandra as she placed a hand over her right eye, confused by her quiteness, somehow he guessed she never liked Layla's name being mentioned occasionally, two women possibly fighting over him, although he never enjoyed being a ladies man mostly, he found it altogether to feel very amusing.

"Why not, i was hoping on going to see Emily but i guess that can easily do that other night when i'm not busy" Gerry finally answered much to his friend's delight, his avid look on the Detective Superintendent briefly ending.

**xxxx**

Friday Night 6.30pm

One thing she wished for, that this would be an unruffled, relaxing and peaceful get together with respected friends, no harm created, no arguments dampening the happy atmosphere around the dinner table, beforehand Sandra had not been that use to hosting a one off dinner party before, she'd always been the invited guest.

Re-setting the knifes and folks perfectly on the napkins which were half folded, she felt peculiarly anxious unsure, skeptical of what everyone else might think might think of her potential guest hosting skills may prove. The doorbell suddenly rung, making her jump a little as she went to answer it, exiting the dining room and stepping forward to see which guest would be standing on the front door step.

"Hello Sandra nice smart dress...Looking forward to a great evening " Jack was the first to arrive, dressed in a grey blazer with matching trousers, white shirt and yellow tie, he smiled beamingly, deciding not to bring a bottle of wine as he relied on Gerry to bring one or two bottles liked he normally would.

"Any sign of Brian or Gerry yet?" She curiously asked, eagerly hoping they'd take a while to arrive while she continued tidying up and taking two pairs of shoes upstairs out of the way.

"No haven't seen them, I can imagine Esther's trying her best at persuading Brian to dress smarter, knowing Brian he doesn't appreciate blazers or t-shirt" Jack chuckled, hoping he's guessed correctly. Jack smelt the aromas of the cooking, the hot steam coming from the larged sized kitchen, he could tell she loved to cook, didn't really like those packaged foods were you microwaved them for a few minutes andd then served.

"Need any help with the cooking, what is it that you're cooking for us tonight Sandra?" He couldn't help in asking, wondering whether she'd accept his generous offer.

"Well for Brian and Esther i'm doing them a Lancashire Hotpot, I know how Brian loves them and for you, Gerry and me i'm cooking a spiced fish omelette, both are nearly ready" She happily handed him an apron to which he nodded and tied it around his waist lightly.

**xxxx**

"Brian please don't make a massive fuss, i think you look marvellous and handsome in that suit, i remember the last time you wore it, it was to my sister Barbara's wedding in Dorset, you had a right unhappy look on your face that day and i briefly remember you wearing made you liked the spitting image of John Bosley from Charlies Angels" Esther enlightened her husband's eccentric stern glances.

"Look at me i look bloody ridiculous wearing this jacket... Esther love they might presume my fashion sense is still trapped way back 25 years ago...oh by the way have you remembered ti bring the bottle of Weinkonig Scheurebe for Sandra and is it in the bag just incase" Brian checked, he swore he wouldn't drink another wine but decided the Detective Superintendent deserved as bottle of the non-Alcoholic German wine and for her to store safely out of the way.

"Of course i have forgotten the bottle, Just remember you've promised to stick to drinking the bottle of Lemonade i've also got with me stored in the bag" Eyes averting towards him making sure he stuck by his guaranteed words.

"Blimey Esther I'm practically addicted to Lemonade..can't stop drinking it..its just a shame you never bought some Iron Brew its nice to drink very tangy when you drink it" Brian mockingly implied upon taking a look, sighing quietly as he glanced upwards and out at the darkened roads as the car travelled past quickly.

**xxxx**

"Alright Jack what you doing helping out with cooking for, should have left to me, I can tell ya my cooking definitely can compare to what Marco Pierre White cooks on telly" Gerry stood with both hands in pocket and acknowledged his genuine surprise to see Jack carrying two extremely hot plates of Lancashire HotPot and struggling to hold them with both hands. "Come on you go and put ya feet up I'll take over" Gerry's persuasive words worked.

"Sandra's not going to be best pleased seeing you taking over her kitchen when actually you're supposed to be an invited house guest"

"Never mind Sandra, I can ruffle some extra special food treats that'll impress the socks off ya Jack" Gerry winked enthustically, rubbing his hands together, seartching through each annd every cupboard.

"I just hope you know what you're doing..don't go humilating yourself in front of all of us in the meantime"

Sandra knew she should never have left Gerry alone in the kitchen, she hoped he wasn't distracting Jack too much as he took out the food from the oven.

Brian and Esther finally arrived, looking as glamorous as normal.

"Esther nice to see you again and Brian my oh my has Gok Wan or Trinny and Susannah given you an stylishly inspiring makeover" Sandra amusingly joked, all in all she was glad they'd arrived at last and invited them into her house, which featured two wall framed pictures the couple hadn't seen before.

"What's that smell, smell's like something's burning" Esther smelt the obvious burning that unexpectedly set off the smoke alarm, Sandra's eyes widened in horror as she rushed through and into the kitchen.

" Gerry! what the hell are you playing at, are you foolishly trying to burn my house down to the ground" She fumed irately, his attempts at cooking pasta had failed miserably.

"I told you Gerry should have left the remainder of the cooking to me" Jack shook his head unimpressively.

"Don't get all high and mighty with me, I only offered to help, add something different to the prepared food"

**xxxx**

An hour and half later dinner was finally served, the tense atmosphere could be instantly felt between everyone, any looks towards Gerry were awkwardly dodged, as Sandra refused to speak to Gerry, who'd now secretively wished he'd gone to visit Emily instead, he hated receiving blame for everything he touched or mentioned during conversation.

"The food is bloody delicious Sandra, its very tasty..very filling" Brian appreciated and complemented the Lancashire hotpot, after three bites of it his stomach felt full up already, couldn't eat anymore, he sipped a glass of lemonade from the wine shaped glass.

"Sandra although i haven't ate Fish Omelette before, i have to confess its the best i've eaten in a long time" Jack also complemented the food.

Gerry stayed quiet in fear of another telling off or having his ears deafened by the sound of Sandra's voice screaming at him.

"What do you think of the food Gerry. very tasty and very filling wouldn't you say?" Jack firmly attempted to get him to speak but unfortunately he stayed understandably and perfectly mute fingers clutching the fork as he tasted another bite, all the signs he gave were a slight nod of the head to necessarily agree.

Sandra had a few words to say to her friends, she stood proudly " I know this last year has been one of the most difficult UCOS has had to face professionally, i understand some cases have fallen through and that's shown our mindsets to decline slightly , yes Strickland has been on our backs endlessly but time and time again we proven to him and everyone else that we never give up, mainly thats down to you Brian, telling us we need to get our thinking caps on when solving investigations espoecially this last case finally getting justice for Thomas and allow him to see his younger brother's killer go to court and hopefully be sentenced in over two months time, Now I know the next year or the year after as a team we'll all be as stronger, dedicated more than ever and that we can give the other police departments a run for their money when the chance comes" Brian cheered loudly, grateful for Sandra's dinner table speech.

"Gerry have you got anything else to add?" the friends all asked the same question as he felt a little embarrassed to say something notable.

"What do you want me to say Jack..I've already been blamed enough as it is." He shrugged his shoulders, baffled by the glances all being aimed towards him.

"Like saying sorry for earlier.. "

"Oh alright...Alright i will..." Gerry realized he never partially wanted to feel ashamed for too much longer and awkwardly stood up amongst his fellow dinner guests, hands placed on table to balance his composure. "I know i stuck my nose in where it wasn't wanted and that i shouldn't have tried to involve myself in the food preparation earlier, i felt a bit too cocky that i can be sure of... Sandra the food you've cooked for us tonight has been magnificent..if you weren't a detective i'd say you could match the likes of Gordon Ramsay or Jamie Olivier at cooking..last but least you're are without a doubt the best Detective Superintendent or colleague i've had the immense pleasure of working alongside, you know the right words to say when we all feel down..you pick us up, inspire us, make us laugh with some wise-cracking jokes..to you Sandra Pullman the best feisty female Detective Superintendent ever to grace the UCOS department" Everyone raised a glass, Gerry's words left Sandra in tears, as she scarcely wiped them away.

Esther hugged her kindly, whsipering reassuring words and then went to sit back with Brian.

"You alright Sandra" Gerry worryingly asked, scared his words have set off her overwhelming emotions

"Yes I'm fine Gerry i appreciate your generous concerns..its just that i'm overwhelmed thats all, overhearing everyone positive words about me, thank you i really appreciate it everyone" Sandra half smiled, head turning towards the stereo underneath the widescreen High Definition Television.

"Since we finished our meals... what do you say to half an hour of dancing Gerry..surely dancing to one song is good enough" Sandra smirked, feeling more relaxed and tranquil towards him.

"Count me out...No..I'll just watch some television or any DVDs you've got" Gerry protested frantically waving his hands about. The rest of the house guests found it altogether hilarious as Sandra leapt up from her chair, extending one hand out for Gerry to grasp securely with his own hand.

"Oh Gerry don't be such a great massive moaner" Brian implied, Gerry accepted Sandra's hand

"Just don't go assuming you're up some nightclub and embarassingly showing off horrible dance moves" Jack mentioned as the first song blared out of the stereo loudly, luckily for Gerry it was an Duran Duran song, Hungry like the wolf.

He happily took centre stage and danced alone on his own taking Sandra with him, much to everyone's relief thankfully they could see the promises of emerging closeness between Sandra and Gerry as she walked towards the middle of the living room, watching on, laughing hysterically to herself, knowing all too well her colleague looked as if he danced like he'd only learnt it ten minutes ago but his confidence seemed to grow by every minute. Brian, Esther and Jack spyed on the from the kitchen, the scene they witnessed was something rather less different than at UCOS. Any thoughts of Layla soon disappeared from Gerry's mind as he showed off his impressive dancing.

"Gerry Standing you are without a doubt a bloody..." She muttered uproariously, paying close attention as he spun around one foot, rotating his wrists, like a professional ballroom dancer.

**End of chapter**

**All reviews are welcome **


End file.
